


Madness

by WeAreTheNight



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Almost Everyone - Freeform, Disfiguration, Goku and Vegeta are husbands, Goku says fuck, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Graphic Violence, Insanity, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Oops this is Vegeta’s fault, Overtagging, Psychological Horror, Strong Language, Theres just a lot of death, Vegeta is very sick, dark au, everyone dies, lots of blood and gore, made me cry, no smut surprisingly, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 21,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreTheNight/pseuds/WeAreTheNight
Summary: A terrible sickness has plagued the earth. It plunges its victims into insanity, tearing them apart from the inside out. When Vegeta becomes infected, many hard choices must be made and questions need to be answered: Where did this thing come from and why is Vegeta still alive?
Relationships: Goku/Vegeta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Vegeta landed on the safety of Kami's tower, looking down toward Earth with disgust and contempt. He looked at the young Namekian Guardian as he approached. "It's getting worse," he growled in the deepest note Dende had ever heard him use. His voice hitched before returning to normal. "There's-... There's more and more just losing it in the middle of what they're doing. I think... I think..." Vegeta hesitated and dropped to one knee suddenly, making Dende rush over anxiously.

"Vegeta?"

"I'm fine," he said, holding up a hand to stop him. The Saiyan shook his head slightly. "I just need to rest. I haven't eaten in... days," he realized with a grimace.

Dende helped him up. "Well, come on, then," he insisted gently. "We'll get you something to eat and you can sleep here. Goku and the others should be back soon."

"Dende, what's going to happen?" Vegeta asked, pulling the young Namek to a stop. "You can see Earth's future; I know it. What's going to happen to us? Is this the fight we lose?"

Both stood silently, staring at each other. After a few moments, Dende glanced away. "There are only two ways this plays out." He sighed. "One of us goes or we all do."

Both were silent. Vegeta nodded thoughtfully. "Does that mean that one of us is going to die?"

"Maybe," Dende sighed wearily. "It's so unclear. I wish I could give you a more thorough answer." He led the Saiyan into the Lookout. Vegeta could feel every muscle crying out in pain as he continued to follow the Guardian. He'd been feeling aches running through his body for days now, but he hadn't done anything to cause the strain. It had been months since he and Kakarrot sparred, and fighting the diseased was unnecessary. They were either too lost deep in their minds or in hiding. Occasionally they'd venture out to attack, but they had grown relatively quiet.

"Vegeta?"

Vegeta snapped back to attention just too late to avoid walking straight into the doorway. He hissed and rubbed his nose, wincing. When he focused his gaze on the little Namek, he saw intense worry. "Are you ok, Vegeta?" Dende asked. "You seem distracted."

"I'm ok," Vegeta muttered, rubbing his forehead. A peculiar dizziness had come over him. "I... Dende, I need to sit down."

Dende sensed the urgency in his voice and led the unsteady Prince to a chair. "You relax," the Namek instructed. "I'll have Mr Popo bring you some food. You've worked yourself raw, Vegeta. Just rest for now."

Vegeta nodded, accepting the cool hand Dende rested on his forehead. He heard voices. The others had returned. Their chattering voices, tired but hopeful, suddenly cut off when they entered the room. "Vegeta!?" he heard. He felt someone kneel beside him and brush callused fingers over his cheek. "Kakarrot... I'm ok, I'm just tired."

"He's exhausted," Dende corrected, his voice quite a bit harder than normal. "Goku, I'm actually disappointed in your lack of ability to take better care of your mate. He hasn't eaten or slept in a week."

"I'm fine!" Vegeta snapped, harsher than he meant to. He opened heavy eyes. Goku looked surprised and worried, and everyone else watched carefully. He closed his eyes again, gritting his teeth at the tension in his back and shoulders. "I'm sorry, Dende," he said.

"It's ok," Dende replied with a gentle smile. "Here." He handed Vegeta a plate of food, but Vegeta only stared at it. The Namek saw a moment of complete shutdown that chilled him to the bone. Then Vegeta shook himself and accepted the plate. The exhausted Saiyan murmured a thank you and began to eat.

Dende struggled to breathe for a moment. _No... Not Vegeta. If he gets it, we're doomed._

Goku watched Vegeta eat. He saw his hands trembling and noted the slow pace with which he ate. "Are you sure you're ok, Vegeta?" he asked, rubbing Vegeta's thigh. "I don't want to sound repetitive or annoy you, but you're not acting like yourself."

Vegeta set the empty plate aside and rested his head on Goku's shoulder. "I'm ok. I'm ok." He nodded and murmured it again. Goku felt deeply concerned. He'd never seen Vegeta in a state like this. The exhausted Saiyan had already gone limp on his shoulder, fast asleep. He lifted him up and held him close.

"Goku," Dende murmured. "We need to talk."

Goku nodded. He followed the little Namek, still holding his slumbering mate. He had a feeling he knew what Dende was going to say, so he spoke first. "Dende, he's fine. He's just tired. There's no way he's... sick. I- With our link, I'd feel it, wouldn't I?" He halted.

Dende looked at him, eyes dark. "We can't deny it forever, Goku," he said sharply. "Vegeta has exposed himself far beyond what's necessary. Don't you remember what the first signs are? Insomnia. Vegeta hasn't slept in a week, even though he's had many opportunities to do so. Changes in the voice. I've heard it twice now. He's been dizzy and unfocused. He walked into a wall before you got back. Goku, this is getting serious."

Goku closed his eyes and went on his way. _He's not sick. He's not sick. Vegeta?_

Through Vegeta's subconscious, he got a faint blur of a surprised reply.

_Are you ok?_

He received flickers of images instead of spoken words. It was mainly things he'd done that day, racing around the world, investigating how bad the sickness had become. Goku saw people simply halting in their daily activities and melting into screams or laughter. There was a vague fog throughout the scenes, as if Vegeta had been in a bit of a daze. Considering his lack of sleep, Goku wasn't surprised. Although he did take Dende's words to heart...

Vegeta seemed to sense his worry, for a soft breeze of comfort wafted through him. He shifted on Goku's shoulder, burying his face deeper into his chest. Goku smiled and settled the sleeping Prince on a bed. He looked absolutely beautiful when he was asleep. Goku laid down beside Vegeta and held him close. He ran his fingers through Vegeta's soft hair, and after a few minutes of this, a soft rumble emitted from Vegeta's chest. Goku smiled, pressing a kiss to Vegeta's forehead as he thought, _Mine. No disease or madness is going to take you away from me. I love you, my little Prince._


	2. Chapter 2

Midnight. That's when Goku woke up with a pounding head and Vegeta muttering unintelligibly beside him. Other than that, all Goku could hear was static in their link. Something was horribly wrong. "Vegeta! Vegeta, snap out of it!" Goku barked, and it was gone in a split second.

Silence filled the room. Vegeta was stiff, motionless and facing away from Goku. Goku wrapped an arm around his waist and drew him to his chest. "Vegeta? Are you ok? Talk to me; what happened?"

Goku stopped breathing. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought that someone else entirely was lying in his bed. The tone and words certainly did not match Vegeta. "Vegeta...?"

Vegeta suddenly jolted. "Tch! Kakarrot!?" He thrashed slightly, looking frantically over his shoulder. When he saw his mate's surprised face, he relaxed somewhat, but still seemed on edge. "Kakarrot, what happened?"

"I don't know," Goku answered honestly. "You were acting odd, then you started talking, then you woke up." He stroked Vegeta's arm. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Vegeta nodded. "I think so. I... Never mind." He closed his eyes and settled down again. Now that was the Vegeta Goku knew, but it wasn't the Vegeta he needed right now.

"Vegeta. Talk to me. Please. No one can hide anything now. Not in times like these." Goku buried his face in Vegeta's hair. "Just tell me, please."

"They were attacking me," Vegeta said softly, his voice clipped. He obviously did not want to talk about it. "I couldn't move. But they didn't actually do anything to me. They just looked at me, and got in my face, and left." His voice began to shake. "But the smell of blood was everywhere. I... Kakarrot, I started to enjoy it. The smell. I still couldn't move. Then I heard myself saying that I was becoming the real me." He exhaled. "Then I woke up."

Goku continued to breathe in Vegeta's scent. "It was just a dream, babe. It's ok. We're safe, you and me. Ok? I love you. Please don't worry." He kissed Vegeta's temple and worked his way down to his neck. Vegeta was smirking now, so he knew he was calming him. He hummed against the warm skin. Vegeta exhaled contentedly, shifting back against Goku.

When Goku decided to get more adventurous, Vegeta pushed him away. "Ok, ok, enough," he chuckled.

"Aww."

  
  
  


Goku flinched when Vegeta again lost his focus and slammed right into a closed door. The Prince looked baffled. "The...? This was open a second ago." But Goku knew that it had never been open, and even when Vegeta had looked right at it, he didn't seem to notice it was closed. He glanced over at Goku and rubbed the back of his head, a nervous habit he was beginning to pick up from Goku. 

He seemed almost to be waiting for something. Goku slowly approached and questioningly opened the door. Vegeta blinked. "Oh! Uh... Th- Thanks, Kakarrot..." He left quickly. Goku frowned worriedly. What on earth was going on? He didn't seem to have whatever illness was corrupting the world. After the first symptoms, it was usually less than twenty four hours before it really descended. 

Vegeta had been acting odd for four days. Four days.

"And yet, he's displaying every pre-symptom," Piccolo pondered, crossing his arms as he observed Vegeta, who seemed oblivious to their presence.

Dende nodded. "He's right, Goku. What I don't understand is why he isn't just cracking like everyone else..."

Goku refused to accept such a thought. He shook his head. "No, he's... Maybe... He's... He's been around them so much, maybe it's an empathy thing? I mean, whenever I get sick, he's almost as bad as me. His empathy has gotten pretty strong over the years."

Piccolo grunted, not convinced. "How does he fight then? No. It's not empathy. Sorry, Goku." The tall warrior turned and began to leave. "If he'd let me, I could try to get a look in his head to figure out just what's going on, but I really don't want to risk my own sanity. Thank you very much."

Goku joined his quiet mate, putting on a warm smile to conceal his worry. "Hey, babe," he said, wrapping his arms around Vegeta's shoulders. "You good?"

"Mm? Mmhm." Vegeta nodded.

Goku frowned. Vegeta wasn't a wordy person, but Goku couldn't really recall when Vegeta wouldn't at least speak a word or two. Now the smaller Saiyan was looking out the window at the clouds that drifted around the Lookout. They were pretty in the dying, red light of the setting sun. Goku smiled again and held Vegeta close, rocking slightly as if to some silent song. Together they watched the sky turn black. Vegeta was still and silent, leaning against Goku as he rocked.

Finally Goku kissed his cheek. "Hey, let's go find something to eat," he whispered. Vegeta only nodded and took his hand, signalling for Goku to lead the way. 

  
  
  


It was gradual, but Vegeta finally stopped speaking. He nodded, or shook his head, or signaled in some way, but not a sound left him. 

"I'm telling you, he's sick!" Dende hissed to Goku. "I don't want this to happen either, but we have to face the facts that we're about to lose him." He rubbed his forehead. "I can try to slow it down, delay it. But this is where the road ends. It's over, Goku!" The young Namek approached Vegeta, who watched their interaction with vague, distracted interest. 

Dende stood on his toes and rested his fingers against Vegeta's temples. He closed his eyes to concentrate. The green healing glow surrounded Vegeta, but it was weak. The Saiyan continued to passively watch him. Dende suddenly shuddered and yanked his hands away as if he'd been burned. "I-! He shut me out!" Dende looked at his hands, then back at Vegeta. "This isn't possible." He reached up again, but only with one hand this time. He flinched again. The Namek growled suddenly, baring his teeth.

"Dende, get back!" Goku barked, then hopped forward and yanked the trembling Namek away from his smirking mate. Dende immediately burst into tears, clinging to Goku. 

"How does he stand it!?" Dende wailed. "Goku, it hurts so much! I can't make it stop!"

"Shh, shh, shh. It's ok, Dende, I'm so sorry," Goku rambled, holding the little Kami tightly. "Oh, Dende. What did you see?"

"There's blood everywhere," Dende whimpered. "All he can hear are his whispers. Goku, he's calling them- all of them. He's trying to infect everyone. He's never going to give up."

"Who?" Goku said, baffled. "Dende, you're not making sense."

"I don't know who," Dende whispered, calmer now. "But the sickness. I understand it now. Kind of. It unlocks the most base nature of every living thing. But it doesn't work. Not for long, anyway. He's trying to find the right... I don't know, the right combination? He's calling all the infected, but I guess they don't know what it means."

"Sounds like a parasite," Goku growled.

Dende shook his head. "No. No, not a parasite. It's beyond even that. It's something that... It's almost something that turns you into a walking bomb. When time's up, you lose it. Your body caves, your mind gives under the... I don't even know what to call it."

Goku looked at Vegeta. The Prince gazed almost smugly at him before turning slowly and just walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

The air was electric. Everyone was completely on edge. Despite his apprehension, Goku sat directly beside his mate. Their link had shut off completely. Vegeta leaned listlessly against him, silent and exhausted. Three more days of silence and sleeplessness. His eyes were dull, as if he wasn't even there. Goku rubbed Vegeta's leg. No reaction.

"Goku, come here," he heard Dende whisper. His throat tightened and he stood, glancing over his shoulder at Vegeta. Vegeta didn't notice the lack of his presence. He moved to the Namekian’s side. Dende had tears in his eyes as he looked out at the white clouds. "Goku... It's time. We're out of time. I can feel him breaking. I can't stop it-"

A soft hiss so soft that only a non-human might have heard it made them both halt. Goku and Dende whipped around to see Vegeta clawing at his face. "K- Ka-ka-rrot-!" Vegeta choked, writhing in pain.

Goku shot over quickly. "No! Vegeta, hang on!" He caught Vegeta's face in his hands, his heart wrenching when he saw tears streaming down Vegeta's cheeks. His eyes were wild, getting more so by the moment. "You've gotta hold on! You gotta keep thinking! Vegeta, please!"

"Kill me!" Vegeta rasped suddenly, lashing out directly at Goku. "You have to kill me!"

"No, I can't!" Goku cried. "I can't! We'd both die!"

Vegeta struggled against Goku. "N-N-N-Not like- this-!" Vegeta wailed. "Ka- Kaka-rrot! M- Make it stop-! Stop!  _ Make him stop! _ " The Prince released a scream of agony and terror, wiggling out of Goku's grasp. He tried to fly away, but his ki stuttered and shattered. He hit the ground and screamed again. He continued to claw at his face. 

Goku launched forward. He pinned Vegeta's arms to his sides, hoping to calm him even a little. Their link suddenly reconnected with full force and volume. Mangled whispers and screams exploded in his head; beyond it he could hear Vegeta laughing. It sounded awful, wild and evil. He finally couldn't help it. "Vegeta!" he roared. "Vegeta! Stop it! Just stop it!"

And like that it was over.

Silence reigned again, but the tension in the air had vanished. A dark shadow seemed to have fallen over the Lookout. Everyone had rushed out at the explosion of activity, but not a sound penetrated the quiet. Goku felt Vegeta shudder slightly under him, then fall still. The younger Saiyan slowly exhaled the breath he'd been holding. "Vegeta?" he whispered, barely more than a breath. "Vegeta, are you ok?"

A low hiss was the only reply.

Goku slowly rose, bringing Vegeta with him. The Prince did not resist at all. He looked down as Vegeta looked up. Goku caught his breath. The face was Vegeta's. The eyes were not. Someone else entirely gazed out at him from Vegeta's body. A smirk was on his face, satisfied and arrogant. A soft, breathy laugh slipped out of him. "Ha. Ha." It was a sound of complete mockery.

It made something in Goku snap. "Enough!" he growled, tightening his grip on Vegeta's shoulders. Surprisingly, something sparked deep in the darkened eyes and he looked down sharply, meekly even. Goku blinked. "Vegeta?"

"Let me go." Vegeta's voice was clear and sharp. But it still didn't sound like him.

"No," said Goku, snapping him back into place when the smaller Saiyan tried to pull away. "Stop it."

Again, Vegeta was quelled. Dende slowly approached. Vegeta twitched, and he glanced at the Namekian out of the corner of his eye. He tossed his head back with a growl. Goku turned him back sharply. "Incredible," Dende murmured. "Goku... you have complete control over him. Can you imagine the chaos if you weren't here?"

"What do you mean?" Goku asked, not taking his eyes off Vegeta. "I'm confused."

"I'm beginning to think that, since you're the dominant, the alpha, you have control of him, to some degree. His natural instincts deem him beneath you, no matter what's in his head." Dende grinned. "Watch." He reached out towards Vegeta. 

Vegeta snarled viciously, and Goku saw a flash of white fangs flying at Dende's small hand. "No!" he barked, and Vegeta flinched back. Goku exhaled sharply in disbelief.

Dende laughed. "You see? As long as you're here, we're all safe."

Goku narrowed his eyes. "Yeah. No pressure at all. For sure. Nice."

  
  
  


"Ow! Vegeta!" Goku snapped, yanking his finger away. Vegeta snarled at him again and knocked the plate of food to the floor with a snort of contempt. Goku gestured speechlessly at the mess. "You little brat! What is wrong with you!?"

"Tchah!" Vegeta stalked away.

"Nope! You get back here. Vegeta!"

Vegeta halted, shaking with rage. He turned and came back, his gait slow, measured. With a growl and a roar he leapt forward at Goku, knocking him to the floor. Goku yelped. He managed to fight Vegeta to the floor. "Enough! I said enough!" Goku actually raised a hand to strike him, but the blow never fell. Vegeta was quiet now, but still looked angry. 

Goku got up, shaking his head. "Go to our room; stay there. I'll come get you in a minute. Now!" he said more insistently when Vegeta didn't move. Vegeta spat at him hatefully and turned on his heel, stalking away. Suddenly the mess at Goku's feet vanished. Goku blinked and looked over his shoulder. He smiled when he saw Dende smiling back at him. "Thanks, Dende. I don't know what to do with him..." Goku sat down wearily. "He's driving me nuts. Every time I try to do something, he literally goes out of his way to harass me or stop me." Goku held his chin and rested his elbows on his knees. "What are we going to do?"

Dende laughed softly, which surprised Goku. "Well, first of all, I think he's as frustrated as you are. He's... on a different plane of existence, I guess you could say. He doesn't get it anymore. I don't think he comprehends normal interaction; it's foreign to his natural code. He's trying to get your attention, Goku. About what, I couldn't tell you.

"Second of all, what you're going to do is love him and continue to fight this battle for him, no matter how tired you get, or how angry you get, or how hopeless it may seem. Maybe if we survive this long enough, he'll come back to his senses. You believed in him when he first came here to Earth. You'll believe in him until the Universe goes dark." Dende hugged Goku's shoulder, then went on his way.

Goku watched after him, now feeling calm and rejuvenated. Dende was right, of course. He'd seen into Vegeta's mind, even if only briefly. He knew more about what was going on than anyone else. Goku stood up and went after Vegeta.


	4. Chapter 4

Go find the others, go find the others, go find the others, go find the others.....

_ I'm still trying to figure out what HE means. Who are the others? It's certainly not these people I'm with, certainly not Him. How am I supposed to find the others if I don't even know what I'm looking for? I have to find them. And these people... Can't they hear HIM? Don't they know we're supposed to be looking for them? What's going on? I know He knows me, because I have to listen to Him. Sometimes I don't want to; He's stopping me from looking for them. _

  
  
  


Goku entered the room to see Vegeta gently banging his head on the wall. "Hey, Vegeta." The sick Saiyan paused and looked at him. He looked vaguely upset. Vegeta growled at him, but it didn't sound angry.

Goku approached him, cautiously of course. Vegeta sat on the bed and rubbed his temples with a frustrated groan. He sat beside him and touched his back. "Vegeta? Do you even understand what I'm saying?" He tried the link when no reply was given.  _ Vegeta? Can you hear me? _

Garbled mumbling lost in static filled Goku's head. He winced and blocked it. "Ugh! Never mind."

Vegeta looked at him tiredly. His eyes were dull and he just looked weak. Goku stroked his hair. Tears burned behind his eyes. "Oh, Vegeta… Gods, just come back. Please. This isn't you. I miss you. I miss your little attitude, and your smile. Vegeta, please." He rested his head on Vegeta's shoulder. 

The Prince didn't move, but Goku heard a rumble in his throat that was not a purr. Goku pulled away swiftly, not wanting to ignite rage in Vegeta. "Shh," he soothed. "Sorry."

Vegeta growled louder. Too late. With an angry bark Vegeta slammed into him and they hit the ground. It was a brief scuffle, lasting only until Goku said, "Stop! Vegeta, no!"

And it was over.

Vegeta sucked in heavy breaths. He glared murderously at his mate, then yelped and pawed at his head. Goku hushed him gently. "Vegeta, Vegeta, shh. Shh, it's ok. I'm sorry, I know it hurts."

Vegeta growled at him again, his ki stuttering weakly. Goku was surprised to see a flicker of gold streak around him. Was Vegeta's ki recovering? That was a good thing and a bad one.

Goku remained persistent. Finally Vegeta calmed to the point where he no longer snarled. He began to pace though, looking out the window with a curious and upset expression. He looked over his shoulder at Goku and exhaled.

"I don't know what you want," Goku murmured. "But I'm not letting you leave. I don't want you to get hurt, and I don't trust you unsupervised. So you can just sit down and relax." 

Vegeta, sensing that his glare was doing nothing, growled in annoyance and curled up on the floor by the window, watching the sun rise. Goku did as well. He reached down and gently pulled his fingers through Vegeta's hair. Vegeta closed his eyes and grudgingly accepted the touch. 

Goku smiled sadly. "I know you're in there somewhere. If you can hear me, I love you, Vegeta. I love you so, so much; I promise I'll bring you back soon."

  
  
  


"Goku!"

Goku IT'd to the place he heard the scream. He was not at all surprised to see Vegeta towering hungrily over Dende, ready to make a fatal strike. "Vegeta!" he barked, distracting him. Vegeta turned with a snarl. It turned into a yelp when Goku dived forward and knocked him away from the Namekian. The struggle lasted only a few minutes; Vegeta and bit Goku and was sporting a large bruise in return.

"This has got to stop," Dende panted. "We're all too cramped up here. Keeping him here wasn't our brightest idea, Goku. Maybe... Maybe you could take him to the ground for a while. Someone could keep an eye on him, Piccolo or Gohan perhaps."

"That's... not a bad idea," Goku replied, still holding Vegeta by his ear. The small Saiyan growled and clawed at him. "Nah! Stop it. Yeah, I can take him down tomorrow and let him run around." He shrieked suddenly. "Ow! Vegeta!"


	5. Chapter 5

Vegeta seemed to sense that something was happening. He was hyper and a bit more aggressive than normal, resulting in a short tussle and three time-outs. Around noon, Goku picked him up bridal style, and although Vegeta protested and yelped at first, he soon relaxed and stared at Goku curiously.

"There ya go; settle down," Goku soothed. "We're gonna head down, ok? Behave or I'll bring you right back up."

Vegeta looked away and settled closer against him. Goku flew up, slightly startling Vegeta, and began the trip down. Vegeta began to claw at his ears. 

The minute they landed, Vegeta squirmed out of Goku's grasp, but when he touched the grass, he gasped loudly and was perched neatly on Goku's shoulders. Goku laughed. "What, Vegeta? It's only been a few days since you were down here. Come on..." He tried to get him down, finally succeeding. "There ya go. Have fun."

Vegeta was motionless, breathing heavily. After a minute or two he relaxed and began to glance around. Goku watched carefully. Vegeta looked at him, as if wondering what he was supposed to do. Then his head shot up and he moved behind Goku, growling.

Someone slowly moved out of the trees. Goku could sense nothing. "Crap... Vegeta, no!"

Vegeta had stood up and joined the person. Goku didn't dare approach. "Vegeta," he hissed. "Get back here." He was ignored. They were directly in front of each other, nose to nose. 

Goku heard something, but at the same time an eerie silence. A faint murmur was in the air, but he only truly heard a breeze. The Saiyan and the human just stared at each other, shivering slightly. Goku watched, fascinated. They were communicating. It was only a few moments, however, before the human stepped away, seeming to bow slightly in fear. Vegeta shifted forward with a strange growl.

The human dropped dead.

  
  
  


That evening, Goku quietly relayed the incident to the others, every detail. Now everyone gazed cautiously at Vegeta who watched them. "What is going on?" Piccolo whispered. "How is he able to do that? What if it's not just the infected; what if he can kill us too?"

"He hasn't yet," said Dende hopefully. "I don't know the extent of his current abilities; honestly, I'm too afraid to look, even if only for a moment. I have no idea what I'd see-"

Vegeta muttered under his breath.

Everyone looked at him sharply. Vegeta noticed and cringed back, looking intimidated. They looked at each other in shock. What he'd said wasn't very audible, or even coherent, but it was still highly significant. He wasn't supposed to make a sound. At all.

"Vegeta?" Goku began to move forward slowly.

Vegeta snorted and left.

"No, no, no! Come back!" Goku went after him. Halfway down the hall, Vegeta came to a halt. He glared over his shoulder at Goku. The other Saiyan stopped as well. "Vegeta. Talk to me. We all heard you. Baby, I know you're still in there. Please, say something. Anything."

Vegeta snarled. "Kakarrot." His voice was crystal clear, but not his own. It was higher, with no trace of the roughness it had before.

Goku didn't care. "Kami... Vegeta. Come on, more. You can do it." He stepped forward.

Vegeta skittered back. "No." Again that clear, high voice. "No. Tchh...m." He glared at Goku warningly. Goku still came. He did so slowly, but Vegeta's agitation grew. He barked angrily, stepping forward himself. Goku suddenly felt a powerful weakness all through him, enough to make him go to his knees. "No," Vegeta growled.

Goku could barely move. "Ve... geta," he gasped. "Stop- please-" His energy came back with an almost audible whoosh. He backed away hastily. "Ok. Ok." He nodded, a bit nervous. "Shh, it's ok."

Vegeta scoffed, seeming annoyed, and again left. Goku wisely did not pursue. The Prince was going to solitude. He wanted to be alone, but for what reasons, Goku could not tell. He returned to the others, who also seemed anxious.

"What happened, Goku?" Krillin asked. "He didn't do anything, did he?"

"He, uh... He spoke a little." Goku waited until the buzz had died down somewhat. "He said my name, and 'no'. That was it; all that made sense anyway." He sat down and sighed, rubbing his face.

"Are you ok?" Bulma gently massaged his tense shoulders. "Heh, normally it's Vegeta who needs this. You good, Goku?"

Goku nodded, not looking up. He was focused on that sound in the back of his mind. Those damned whispers. Ever since the encounter in the woods, he'd been hearing them. Ever since Vegeta "spoke" to the other infected person. He could never quite grasp the meaning. It was just beyond what he could understand, and it was infuriating. Why was it in his head too? Did the infected hear these things? It certainly explained the insanity. 

_ Try job forget weather bore. _

"What the heck?" Goku muttered aloud. Everyone went silent. He sighed, shaking his head. "Sorry. Vegeta's... kind of broadcasting to me, I guess you could say. It's not making sense." They seemed to buy it and went back to quietly talking. He frowned and listened harder. What was being said?

_ Dark light bring forget. Very been queer. Purple hunger. _

Goku was perplexed. Purple hunger? He bit his lip, trying not to laugh. If he did, they'd think he was losing it too. He wasn't; anyone would think that was funny. 

_ Have you found him? _

Goku jumped, shrinking down. He exhaled sharply and listened again.

_ Red! Go wind along gentle. _

_ What are you doing!? Have you found him!? _

Goku flinched at the loud, angry tone.  _ What on Earth? _ he thought, definitely scared. Something, or someone, was speaking, very clearly and sanely, to the infected. He realized that the jumbled words were thousands of different voices. But the one making sense... that was one person, or thing, or whatever it was. He got up and went to find Vegeta. "Vegeta? Where are you?" He looked into their room and saw Vegeta pacing frantically, looking out the window. He didn't seem to hear Goku and clawed at his ears, whimpering. Goku flinched again as the voice invaded his mind as well.

_ Find him! Find him! Find him! _

Vegeta wailed softly and ripped his gloves off, clawing more insistently at himself. Goku leapt forward and caught his hands before he did much harm. "Vegeta-!"

Vegeta suddenly began screaming, and loudly. His ki suddenly burst back to life with such force that his hair went a completely unrecognizable color for a split second, and his eyes went red. Goku was knocked back. He hit his head on the bedside table and was dazed for a moment, then hurriedly got up. "Vegeta!" 

Vegeta slammed into the wall, completely panicked and in pain. He shrieked again, slamming repeatedly into the wall. His hair flared gold this time, then shone white. Goku couldn't get close to him without getting burned by the surges of ki flaring powerfully around him. He finally just dove forward and caught Vegeta, ascending to his third form. It was enough- barely- to restrain Vegeta. He kept screaming and wailing, thrashing in Goku's grip. Goku knew that holding him this tightly had to hurt, but he'd rather have him like this than slamming into things. 

It suddenly halted, and Vegeta fell limp and shuddering in his arms. Goku immediately released him. Vegeta hit the floor like a rock, but quickly staggered up, seeming completely disoriented. He made a soft crying sound and almost fell again. Goku moved swiftly and caught him. "Vegeta? Are you ok? Stay with me, stay with me-"

The others burst in. "Goku, are you ok?" they cried, and halted when Vegeta roared at them, suddenly gaining a surge of energy back. Goku held him, however. 

"Vegeta! Enough!" When Vegeta calmed and resumed his whimpering, Goku relaxed his grip somewhat. "Shh. Shh, it's ok. It's ok. There ya go, just breathe. Shh." He brought Vegeta close to him, hating the way he continued to shiver.

_ Find him. _


	6. Chapter 6

_ Find him find him find him find him- _

_ I don't understand! Why is HE looking for me? What did I do? HE's hurting us... because they don't know what to do. They don't hear him right. The other one didn't, that's for sure. That's why I made him fall asleep. I'm supposed to find the ones who can hear him. What if I'm the only one...? _

_ Oh. Wait. I am the only one... and HE knows it now. But why does HE want me? Where is HE? I don't want to go to HIM, and He doesn't want me to either. He makes me... I don't remember. I do something, and it makes Him happy. But I don't understand! Maybe I did once. What does He want me to do? I want to be left alone. I need to hide. I know He'll keep me safe from HIM, but for how long? _

  
  
  


Goku took Vegeta down to the surface again. He seemed more relaxed than last time, and also more focused. Goku stayed right with him as Vegeta took off into the woods, and eventually they came out into a small city. Goku hesitated, seeing a few figures meandering aimlessly. "Vegeta..."

Vegeta blew air out loudly, and began to make his way down. Many of the people stopped and began to look around, as if hearing something. Gradually they focused on where they were coming from. Goku decided to take to the air; he didn't want to be anywhere near those things. Vegeta wiggled into the growing crowd, and the murmur nagging in the back of Goku's mind grew. 

_ Find dark bring hunger. Red red song. Open job new night kill. Plant unity poison? Half went guns feel do. _

_ There you are... Ahh, but which one? _

One of the people began to scream. None of the others seemed to take note- except Vegeta. He skulked cautiously in the midst, but definitely made himself look like part of the crowd. Goku watched, confused. Another started screaming as well. Three, then four. The number slowly increased. Vegeta suddenly broke away from the group and came dashing up the hillside, barking up at Goku. Goku dropped down, yelping when Vegeta made a wild leap and landed on his shoulders, panting frantically. "Ok, ok! We're going!"

They went back up to the Lookout, Vegeta whimpering the whole trip. 

_ Gone!? No! Mine! Mine, mine, mine! _

Vegeta buried his face into Goku's shoulder with a hiss. Goku held him tighter. "It's ok, Vegeta. I'm not letting anyone take you."

  
  
  


Vegeta was quiet for the rest of the day, no muttering, no speaking, no whimpers or growls. He just stared out the window at the fading light, then watched the moon rise. He looked afraid. The incident on the surface had obviously shaken him. His ki had died again since the previous day, but even what little Goku could sense from their link seemed low and upset. He stood beside Vegeta and rubbed his shoulder. "Are you ok? You're so quiet. Even more than normal." When Vegeta didn't reply, he went on. "I hear it too. What is it? The thing that talks to you? It's what's hurting you, isn't it? I just wish this was all over, or that it's just some kind of... twisted dream. I want you back, Vegeta. I miss you. I miss hearing you talk, even when you yell at me for being dumb."

Vegeta looked at him, but Goku could see that he could either not comprehend what was being said, or didn't hear. Goku sighed sadly. "I know you don't understand me, but... it helps, ya know? Just talking to you. Even if it's not really you. I don't even know who you are anymore, Vegeta." He looked down at the sad little Prince. "Are you even Vegeta? Or are you just something living in him?" He wrapped his arms around Vegeta and pulled him close, breathing in his familiar scent. "I don't understand. I don't know you anymore. You... aren't here. I don't know if you are gone, or..." He looked up, eyes burning with tears. "I... I want to go to Otherworld, just to see. And if you are up there, then I'd finally know-" Goku bit his lip, beginning to tremble. "Then I could finally just... stop. I could finish this and-"

Vegeta nudged him. He looked down, surprised. Vegeta's eyes glittered with tears. He shook his head insistently, a tear falling. He pressed a hand against Goku's chest, right over his heart. He swallowed hard, then buried his face into Goku's chest, shaking. Breathless, Goku clung onto him with all his strength. "You're still here," he choked. "Holy Begeta, thank you. You're still here. You're still here." For several minutes they just stood there, trembling, tears falling silently, together but a million dimensions apart.

  
  
  


They didn't return to the surface; Vegeta refused. He regarded the outside with anxiety. He usually remained caged up in their room, shivering and in the dark. Whenever Goku tried to turn on the light, Vegeta would cry softly. 

"Photophobia," Bulma murmured, watching him move quietly in the shadows. "He's afraid of light. What's next?" She looked at Goku. "You know, he... hasn't eaten in over a month now. There is no scientific way that he should be alive. It's just not possible. I don't understand it- but, heh, who understands anything anymore?" She looked at the floor, her expression dark. "The world has fallen apart. I went down to Capsule the other day and there was no power, no water, no cell service, nothing. The entire planet has gone dark. Those who aren't sick are dead or dying in holes. It's over."

Goku remained quiet, watching Vegeta. His eyes glittered occasionally through the dark like a wild animal's. "So... What do we do now?" he whispered. "Once we get Vegeta fixed? Do we-?"

"Fixed?" Bulma laughed. "Fixed? Goku, there is no fixing him. You don't get it. Every now and then, someone- something, out there drops. They go forever without sleep, they eat themselves, and they just die. No, I don't mean cannibalism. I'm talking about autocannibalism, Goku. It's not pretty," she hissed. "I'm shocked Vegeta hasn't started it yet. They rip themselves open. Literally. Their insides are literally everywhere on the ground. And they're still alive, Goku." She hugged herself and began to cry. Goku hugged her tightly. "I... You can't unsee things and... God, why can't this all just  _ stop _ !" she wailed.

Vegeta stared at her from the dark. She couldn't seem to look back. "Goku- make him stop... He's scaring me."

Goku was torn. Vegeta hesitated, then moved into the light, despite his flinches and soft hisses. Bulma cringed away from him, still crying. "N- No. Vegeta- get away-"

Vegeta rested his head against her back. He listened to her short, choppy breaths as she slowly calmed. His chest rumbled softly, startling her at first. Goku gasped softly. "Bulma, he's-"

"Purring," they whispered together. Vegeta stayed pressed against her until she was completely calm. Then he pulled back and gazed at her for a few moments. Bulma wiped her wet cheek, then reached out and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't growl or snap like they expected; Vegeta remained still, quiet, until she pulled away. He blinked slowly and went back into the dark.

Bulma looked up at Goku. They were both silent. Vegeta hadn't purred since before becoming infected. He'd lasted longer than any other victim. Maybe... Just maybe... they had a sliver of hope for him.


	7. Chapter 7

The sounds grew worse, as did Vegeta's desire for isolation. More than once Goku saw him completely lost in his own mind. He saw a need for escape. He didn't know, or even want to know, what was going on in there. 

One afternoon, Goku found a smear of blood on the floor. It wasn't much, but he suddenly went cold.

"Vegeta!?" Goku raced around the Lookout in search of his mate. Bulma's words echoed in his mind: "They go forever without sleep, they eat themselves, then they drop dead. No, I don't mean cannibalism. I'm talking about autocannibalism. It's not pretty." Goku came screeching to a halt. Mainly because he found Vegeta. He could only stare in horror and shock.

Vegeta stared back with a similar expression. He looked vaguely awkward, like a dog caught doing something it knew it wasn't supposed to be doing. He was also clutching an arm in his teeth. Just an arm. Not his own.

"What the fuck? How'd you get that?" Goku felt strangely relieved. He was too surprised to panic about the fact that Vegeta was literally holding someone's arm in his mouth, or even wonder who's it was. At least it wasn't his own. It was almost funny. 

Vegeta seemed to know that Goku was not angry, for he relaxed a bit. He still looked very embarrassed at being caught in such a compromising situation. He trilled slightly, cocking his head. The movement made blood drip onto the floor. Goku made a face, suddenly feeling a bit ill. "Uhh... So, uh, how'd you get that, Vegeta? I don't think that that's someone from here. M'I right?" He shuddered and came closer, gently removing the arm from Vegeta's mouth. "I'll just take that and..."

Vegeta growled and chomped down again. Blood sprayed from his teeth and Goku let out a disgusted yelp, dancing away. "Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew! Ohh, Kami, that's so gross." He wiped the blood off his hand. "Piccolo! Could you give me a hand please?" Then he glanced at the arm still dangling from Vegeta's teeth and snorted. I really hope I'm not going crazy...

Piccolo came around the corner and exclaimed when he saw Vegeta. "Shit! Goku! What the hell is this!?"

"Long story short, I saw some blood on the floor and followed it here. Found him. But he wouldn't let go of it." Goku rubbed his neck. "Help me out?"

"You weren't kidding when you said 'give me a hand'," Piccolo muttered. He knelt in front of Vegeta, who growled softly. "Shh..." He touched Vegeta's jaw gently and began to rub the prominent muscles. Vegeta blinked. He purred slightly, then released the arm. "There." He picked up the severed appendage and handed it to Goku. "Mission accomplished."

"Eewww," Goku groaned, holding it away from him. "What the heck should I do with it?"

"Toss it," Piccolo replied and left. Vegeta trilled and bounced after him. Piccolo noticed and faced him, still backing away. "No, don't follow me. No. Vegeta, scram."

Goku snickered. Piccolo growled and generated a light ki blast, little more than light. Vegeta stopped and then hid behind Goku, glaring at Piccolo with a hiss. "Hey, don't do that," said Goku, petting Vegeta's hair. "He's actually being friendly today."

"I don't want him being friendly," snapped Piccolo. "He's still extremely unstable, Goku."

"True," Goku mumbled. "Sorry, Geta."

Vegeta exhaled and stared at the arm in Goku's hand.

"Uh, no. This is out of here."

The next day Vegeta had a chunk of flesh, presumably a bicep. No one bothered to take it away; he wasn't as cooperative as the day before. "Where the hell is he getting it from?" Bulma hissed, watching him in disgust. It seemed scarily fresh. He wasn't eating it, just holding it as if he wasn't sure what to do with it. "Oh my God, that's gross."

"He's getting off the Lookout somehow," Dende said, shaking his head. "If it were a day or two old, we'd definitely know. That's fresh. He's been on the surface, probably within the last hour. Look." 

There was definitely a lot of blood. Vegeta's gloves were painted red with it and it was on his face. The image was not a pretty one. 

"So is he attacking the infected?" Piccolo asked. "Or those who managed to escape it this long?"

"It's impossible to say," Bulma replied. "I'm not going down to look."

"Should I take him down this evening?" asked Goku. "I mean, he's going down by himself anyway; might as well have someone keep an eye on him."

"I'll go." Piccolo sighed. "You need to rest. I can watch him easily enough. He hasn't gotten any faster, has he?"

"Depends," Goku replied with a shrug. "If he's spooked or- oh, get off- excited, he's pretty hard to catch, but he seems to tire out pretty easy." Goku frowned and again pulled Vegeta off his leg. "Vegeta, knock it off. Let go!" he laughed. Vegeta seemed determined to remain latched onto his leg. He wasn't biting him- he still had that chunk of meat in his mouth- but his arms and legs had completely captured Goku. Finally he left Goku alone, but he didn't seem too happy about it. He repositioned the meat and left grumpily. Piccolo followed him.

"Goku, if he tries to take a bite out of me, I'm blowing his face off. Got it?"

Goku knew to take him seriously. "Behave, Vegeta!" He felt a mixture of relief and apprehension at the break he was getting. He hadn't realized just how much work taking care of Vegeta required. Goku sat down and rubbed his temples. "Phew. Wow. Heh, I'm tired."

"I'm amazed you've lasted as long as you have without a proper break." Dende sat beside him, smiling. Just his presence was a balm to Goku's stress. "Vegeta has always been a handful, now more than ever. You've shouldered it so bravely. A lesser being would have caved, joined Vegeta in this madness." The young Namek leaned against Goku. "Don't give up on him. I think... Goku, I think he's actually getting better." When Goku looked at him in surprise, he went on. "Think about it. He's speaking, showing emotion again, trying to escape what's holding him. Can't you see it?"

"I do, now that I think about it," Goku murmured. "But... something is looking for him. Whatever is in their heads, it's looking for Vegeta. I don't know why. It keeps talking to them, but they don't understand it. It's screwed up their heads too much. I think Vegeta understands though, and that's why it's looking for him. He really doesn't want to cooperate, which is good for us and bad for it."

"How odd," Dende said. "Well, don't think about it for now, Goku; just get some rest. I hope Piccolo doesn't have too hard of a time with Vegeta..."


	8. Chapter 8

"God fucking dammit, Vegeta!" Piccolo roared as the Saiyan fearfully skittered out of reach. Another limb was in Vegeta's mouth, this time a child's leg. "What the hell!? What is wrong with you!? Where did you get that!?"

Bulma came to see what was wrong and shrieked, scaring Vegeta even more. His dead ki flickered slightly in warning. He dropped the leg and fled. Goku appeared on the scene. "What is going on?" he asked calmly. He saw the blood and the leg and sighed. "Nevermind. Anyone hurt? Physically? No? We're good then." He went to find Vegeta.

The Prince was in the dark of their room, shivering and growling. "It's just me," Goku whispered. The growling immediately ceased, replaced by raspy whimpers and mutters. He did not sound happy. Goku scooped him up and cuddled him. "Oh, poor Vegeta. Everyone's yelling at ya and ya don't even know what ya did wrong. It's ok, you didn't do anything. They're just cranky." He kissed Vegeta's cheek, ignoring his responding snarl. 

"I sure hope you're not in there coddling him, Goku!" Bulma shouted. "This is getting ridiculous! He's not an animal!"

Goku ignored her. Vegeta continued to grumble under his breath, obviously upset. "Shh, it's ok," Goku murmured. "Ignore her. They don't get it."

_ Find him find him find him find him- _

_ Feed. Find him find him find him... _

Goku held his little mate tighter. "Shh, ignore it. It's ok. I know you're hungry. Wanna try something of ours?" he chuckled. He carried Vegeta to the kitchen, where he wiggled out of Goku's arms and slinked around, watching him. Goku set a plate of food on the table. "There ya go."

Vegeta stared at him. Goku crossed his arms. "Oh, you know better than that. I baby you, but I'm not going that far. Bulma's right in that matter; you're not an animal."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and started to leave. Goku caught him. "No. Eat." Vegeta turned suddenly and bit him sharply. Goku yelped, letting go. "Sh-!" He looked at Vegeta. Vegeta gaped at him, as if realizing what he'd done. He made a squeaking sound and backed away, as if afraid that Goku would be angry... or putting a safe distance between them. Goku glanced at his hand; he hadn't even broken the skin. "Shh, you're ok, Vegeta, you're ok. I'm fine. Shh. Shh..."

Vegeta trilled, continuing to back away. His eyes shone in distress. Goku ignored the warning and ran a hand over Vegeta's head. "Shh. You're fine. It's ok." Vegeta began to look around almost frantically. Without seeming to think, he brought his hand to his mouth and began to gnaw on his finger, then yanked his hand away with a yelp. 

Goku couldn't move. Was Vegeta not improving, and instead getting worse? The little Saiyan panted anxiously and began to pace. The volume of the brash, demanding voice grew, as did the random mutterings in the background. Goku felt an ache in the back of his mind. The call was more insistent. Was he beginning to cave?

  
  
  


There was blood on the door. And on the floor leading down the hall. It stained the pristine white walls. Goku felt as if he was moving in slow motion. The sunlight looked strange now with the red splashes littered around. Then he heard a wailing cry. It was Vegeta. He went dashing to the location of the sound. The Prince was clawing at a closed door, streaking huge amounts of red across it. "Vegeta!" Goku cried, sprinting forward and catching hold of him. Blood covered his hands, poured out of huge gashes that looked conspicuously like teeth marks.

"No, no, no," Goku gasped. It was all over Vegeta's mouth as well, which sealed the blame. "Hang on, let's get a senzu."

Bulma was silent upon seeing Goku dragging Vegeta in. He forced one of the healing beans into Vegeta's mouth and down his throat. A few moments later, the wounds faded. Bulma narrowed her eyes. "I told you," she hissed. "He's doing it now too. It's getting worse, Goku." She relaxed somewhat. "I do have some good news though. I salvaged some of my equipment from Capsule. If you could charge some batteries for me, we might be able to do some tests on Vegeta... maybe... start looking for a cure?"

Goku's eyes sparkled. "Where are the batteries?"

  
  
  


"Ok, light 'em up!" Bulma called. Goku clutched the wires tightly and channeled ki through his body. The battery smoked slightly, and Goku stopped. "Eh, whoops."

"It's probably fine," Bulma called. "These helped power Vegeta's gravity chamber; I don't think anything could blow them." She began hooking things up to her machinery. Vegeta poked his head into the room. Goku did a double take. 

"Why the fuck is he wearing a muzzle!?" Goku roared, almost going to Super Saiyan in his rage.

Piccolo showed up behind Vegeta. "Oh, excuse me for saving your mate's sorry ass. He was tearing himself apart again. You're welcome. He bit me while I gave him a senzu. I almost didn't; but it might have gotten infected, so I decided to give him a hand."

Goku's anger cooled immediately. "I'm sorry, Piccolo," he said softly. "Thank you."

Piccolo nodded. Vegeta trotted over to join him, then pawed at the muzzle. Goku gently moved his hands away, shaking his head. "Don't do that. Hey, I'll make you a deal. If you stay still and help us, I'll take that muzzle off. Ok?" Vegeta trilled happily, shaking like a dog. Goku chuckled and removed the metal. "There ya go, Vegeta."

"Hey, Vegeta!" Bulma chirped, putting her hands on her hips. Vegeta came over to be beside her. He'd taken to slinking about on all fours, rather like a cat. Vegeta bumped his head against her hand in greeting. "Come up here for me." She partially lifted him up, nearly falling over with the effort. "Goku! Get your- uh!- pet up here!"

Goku easily picked him up and set him on the table. "Just lay down, baby." He looked up at Bulma. "Is this basically just a lookover?"

"Pretty much," Bulma replied, firing up the machine. Vegeta jumped and tried to get away, but Goku stopped him. "Hey, it's ok." Vegeta relaxed a bit, but still seemed apprehensive. Bulma did a brief x-ray, then scowled. Goku crossed his arms. "What's up? Is he..." He trailed off.

"Uh... yeah." Bulma pursed her lips. "How did he break his neck, exactly?"

"Holy shit," Piccolo said softly. "His  _ neck _ ? I- I just fed him a senzu..."

Vegeta glanced back and forth, not seeming to be in any kind of pain. Goku also couldn't feel a thing. Bulma looked closer at the x-ray. "There's no way that could be possible. His neck is broken. Either the senzu didn't heal it or- What the fuck!?" Bulma shot to her feet, staring at Vegeta.

He stared back, looking a bit scared.

  
"Guys..." Bulma whispered. "Oh my God..." She looked at the printout. "This is impossible." She looked at Goku and Piccolo, horrified. "You're not going to believe this... Every bone in his body is  _ shattered _ ."


	9. Chapter 9

"We don't have senzu to spare," Goku said, rubbing his neck. Bulma had been right; there was at least one fracture or break in every one of Vegeta's bones. "How the heck is this happening? And why?"

"His muscles are constricting so powerfully that it's breaking him apart," Bulma guessed. "That must be why he's moving so oddly all the time. But... how? How is he not feeling any pain?"

"Don't know. I mean, I don't feel anything; our link still has that much of a connection." Goku felt ill at just the thought of how painful that would be. Come to think of it, he did know. In his first battle against Vegeta...

Vegeta slipped off the table, coming back to Goku's side. Now that he knew, Goku saw the strange way Vegeta moved. "Oh, Vegeta..." He sat down and held the smaller Saiyan close. "How did this happen? He hasn't been doing anything strenuous enough to even begin warranting that."

Piccolo thought deeply for a moment. "He shivers," he murmured. "Vegeta's always shivering; his muscles are constantly constricting, and he's getting stronger..."

"What?" said Bulma. "Stronger?"

"Haven't you noticed, Goku?" the Namekianian asked. "He's stronger than you and the boys combined at this point."

Goku's stomach lurched oddly. He looked at Vegeta, who stared at him passively. "Begeta... N- No, I haven't noticed. But... holy... yeah, he is."

Even with Vegeta's broken energy, he was physically far superior to even Goku. The thought was a chilling one. If he were to be angered or frightened at this point... Goku's chest was tight. Vegeta was, in this moment, the most powerful being in the Northern Quadrant. Maybe in the Universe.

"D'ah! Vegeta! Stop it!"

Goku came back to attention and gently pulled Vegeta's hand away from his mouth. No damage had been done- yet. Piccolo silently handed the muzzle to Goku. Goku made a face and sighed.

  
  
  


Despite his strange predicament, Vegeta seemed happier than usual. But the breaks were becoming worse. It was beginning to change Vegeta's appearance, and not in a positive way. Frankly, it was terrifying. A misshapen beast roamed the halls of the Lookout by night, silent and watchful. Goku had taken to sleeping in the day and keeping Vegeta company. Piccolo often joined them. 

One night, Goku noticed a pattern in Vegeta's wanderings. He wasn't moving aimlessly about; he had set up a detailed patrol. When he questioned Piccolo concerning it, the Namekian replied, "I have noticed. He's regained some of his old habits. He was always wandering around at night. It stopped around the time he started showing symptoms, remember?"

Goku nodded. "Do you think...?"

"We can't jump to conclusions, Goku, nor can we expect this to end prettily. I mean..." Piccolo's eyes had a slightly haunted look. "Look at him. This will worsen, and we don't have many senzu."

Vegeta glanced at them upon hearing this. He trilled softly to get their attention. Snagging Goku's gi with his teeth, he dragged his mate along the corridor. "Ok, ok, I'm coming!" Goku said. "What do you want?" Vegeta led them to one of the spare rooms. He released Goku and began searching around, sniffing. Eventually he found what he was looking for. Vegeta hissed and tossed something out before coming back.

Goku picked up a bag full of senzu beans. "Whoa. Where did these come from?" He looked at Vegeta, who looked rather pleased with himself. "Thanks, Vegeta." He rubbed Vegeta's head. He opened the bag, but immediately noticed an odd smell. It wasn't necessarily a bad smell, just not the one he associated with the beans. "Where did you get these, Vegeta?"

Vegeta continued to watch him. Goku frowned slightly. "Vegeta. I'm not kidding. What are these? Are they senzu?"

"Let me see," said Piccolo. He took the bag from Goku and removed one of the beans. He looked at it. "They are senzu beans. I think they're just old. Huh, that's surprising; we usually drain the supply completely. I hope they're still usable."

"Do senzu have an expiration date?" Goku joked. 

"No clue. Let's hope not. Let's give him one." Piccolo knelt down and opened Vegeta's mouth. "If you bite me, I'll remodel your face." He set a bean in the Saiyan's mouth. Vegeta swallowed it, and nothing happened for a moment. Then he yelped and moved back. His body began to straighten, fixing itself. But Vegeta looked to be in extreme pain, and Goku was hit with it all at once. 

It stopped in less than a minute, but the healing was just as painful, if not more so, than Goku remembered having them all broken again. He sucked in a breath, holding back tears. "Begeta... Holy shit. What happened? I've- I've never had that happen before."

Vegeta was still whimpering, and Goku could feel an ache all throughout his body. "You ok, Vegeta?" He blinked when some of the pain lessened suddenly. "Huh?" It was quickly fading. A strange thought occurred to him and he made a face. "Come on." He scooped up Vegeta and took him to Bulma's medical room. He was thankful that Bulma had taught him how to use most of the stuff. He did a hurried x-ray and looked at it.

His conclusion was correct. Some of Vegeta's bones had cracked again, and it no longer hurt in those areas.

Piccolo was frowning. "Goku, what are you doing?"

Goku rubbed his face. "Holy... Kami. Piccolo, this is insane. Look. We gave him a senzu, and it fixed him. It hurt really, really bad. Trust me. Now he's breaking again- and the pain is going away." He looked at Piccolo. "Pain is not painful to him. It- I know it doesn't make sense, but..." Goku shook his head. "I don't know how to explain it."

"Oh, my God, you Saiyans are weird," Piccolo groaned. "So, to be short, Vegeta no longer feels pain unless there is a lack of it?"

"I guess," Goku muttered. "I wish this was all just a bad dream..."

"Me too," Piccolo whispered.

  
  
  


More blood. Goku found the broken shards of the muzzle and a damaged wall. Then he found Vegeta. It was not a pretty sight. The little Saiyan, shivering and bleeding profusely, had almost completely ripped off all the flesh on his fingertips, exposing the bone. The instant Goku saw him, he turned and left for a moment to tame his stomach. He had seen people blown apart. He had seen planets die. He had seen people bleeding out on the ground. But the sight of this happening to his mate was more than he could handle. "Begeta, help me," he whispered, then went back in, pulling out a senzu bean. 

Vegeta saw the bean and barked angrily. He backed away from Goku, lashing out with bloody talons. Goku hopped back but moved forward again. Vegeta tried to bite him. Goku instead popped the bean in his mouth. It was spit out immediately. "Oh, stop it!" Goku snapped, retrieving the bean. "You are not doing this to yourself, Vegeta!"

Vegeta snarled, coiling into a strange shape. Goku thought of a snake the instant before Vegeta attacked him. Vegeta slammed into him, and just the initial blow knocked all the breath out of Goku's lungs and broke at least one rib. They hit the floor, and all Goku saw was blood and teeth- and those terrifying bone claws. He felt fire streak across his face and cried out. He powered up to his second form, but still Vegeta overpowered him. Goku flashed brightly, and it was enough to temporarily blind Vegeta. He ascended further and tried to pin Vegeta down.

He was thrown to the side like a rag doll.

Vegeta launched forward again, sinking his fangs into Goku's shoulder. Goku smashed his fist into the side of Vegeta's head. Vegeta yelped, but didn't let go. "Piccolo!" Goku roared. He tried to shake him off. Vegeta briefly released him, but bit down again.

Piccolo appeared, as did Dende and Bulma. Vegeta attacked them, but halted directly in front of Dende. The little Namekian had his hands held in front of him defensively, then slowly relaxed. "Shh... Vegeta," he whispered. Vegeta was silent, suddenly calm. Dende reached out and stroked his hair. Vegeta exhaled softly. The Guardian was shaking like a leaf in his fear, but Vegeta did not seem to notice. Normally he reacted very poorly to fear. But the Guardian's presence had quieted him.

Goku got up, gritting his teeth. Piccolo came over and gave him a senzu. He ate it and felt the pain fade. Piccolo shook his head. "He tore you up, Goku. You didn't stand a chance."

"He's way out of my league," Goku murmured, disturbed by the idea. "I tried to give him a senzu to heal his hands but he attacked me. He absolutely refuses."

Dende looked away from Vegeta for a moment only to be smacked roughly to the floor. "Ah!" Vegeta leapt forward, but halted when Dende looked at him. "Shh. Please don't..." 

"Dende, are you ok?" Goku asked. He was poised to stop Vegeta, despite the fact that he knew it would be futile.

"I'm fine," Dende said quietly, keeping his gaze fixed on Vegeta's. The Prince was eerily calm, but only when Dende was looking at him. "What's wrong with you, Vegeta?" he whispered, touching Vegeta's forehead with a cool hand. Vegeta's eyes closed partially and he went totally still. 

Goku felt a strange sensation in his chest. He couldn't breathe. His balance shut off entirely and he fell, trying to suck in a breath. He saw Vegeta drop like a stone before his own vision blacked out.


	10. Chapter 10

Goku opened his eyes, his head throbbing. He heard a soft wail nearby and was at attention at once. "Ve- geta-" he mumbled, trying to sit up. He managed to turn his head and saw Vegeta struggling to his feet. Piccolo was there; he gently pushed Vegeta down again. Goku gulped down a scream of agony and finally succeeded in sitting up. "Piccolo..."

"You two are the luckiest bastards I've ever met," said the Namekian gruffly. "You were dead. Literally. He shut off entirely and you went with him. How are you feeling?"

"Well..." Goku thought for a moment. "I think I'm still in the process of dying, but I'm not hearing voices anymore."

"That's... good? I didn't know you were hearing voices."

"Oh, no; you're getting the wrong idea. It was through the link." Goku chuckled weakly. "But they're gone. I hope that's a good thing."

"So do I," Bulma said as she walked in. "Hey, Vegeta," she greeted briefly, rubbing his head. "Goku, you doing ok? You guys both went down and I had to jumpstart you to save Vegeta."

Goku brought his legs over the edge of the bed and rubbed his forehead. "Got any pain pills on hand?" he asked. "And what do you mean by jumpstart?"

Piccolo answered. "Well, we tried ki at first, but neither me nor Gohan could get you back. Then we tried electricity. That took a minute, but it worked."

"Oh, God; no wonder I'm all tingly." Goku nodded his thanks to Bulma when she handed him a few pills and a glass of water. He swallowed it quickly, going to where Vegeta weakly fought against restraints. He could tell that he'd had a senzu recently due to the fact that his hands were healed. Goku nearly collapsed beside him, pressing his forehead to Vegeta's. "Oh, Vegeta... Are you ok? I'm so sorry. Are they gone for you too?"

Vegeta crooned unhappily, fighting to get closer to him. Goku obliged. He lay down against Vegeta and closed his eyes. "I almost lost you. I love you so, so much; I know you can't help it. I will do anything and everything in my power to get you back." He kissed Vegeta's temple, and smiled sadly when Vegeta pressed his face into the place between his shoulder and neck, right at the mating scar. 

"Frrr-mu-nm."

Goku jumped slightly. He looked down at Vegeta, surprised. "What?"

Vegeta seemed confused, and frowned. "Nee...trilru?"

"Guys," Goku whispered excitedly. "He's talking again."

"If only it made sense..."

"Shh!"

Vegeta growled at the interruption. "Skr- t- t- wrrrrr..." He bumped his head against Goku's chest, seeming aggravated. 

"I didn't do anything," said Goku, a bit offended. "I can't help that you're cranky. What do you want?"

_ Help me. _

Vegeta's voice, calm and clear. Not the strange high voice that had replaced his own. It was directly through the link and it was Vegeta.

Goku fell off the bed. "The fu-!? Vegeta!?" He dived up again, scaring the smaller Saiyan. "Vegeta, Vegeta, Vegeta! Was that you!? Can you hear me!?"

Vegeta yelped in fear and hid from him. Goku hugged him. "No, no, no; c'mere, it's ok, shh." He was nearly in tears. "Guys, he-" He choked slightly. "Guys, he just contacted me through the link, and it was him."

"Are you sure?" Piccolo asked, unable to keep both suspicion and excitement out of his voice.

"Yes!" Goku held the Prince tighter.  _ Can you hear me? _

_ Kakarrot? _

Goku squeaked in delight.  _ Holy... Oh, Vegeta, I've missed you so much... _

_ Kakarrot, can you hear me? _

Goku paused. Vegeta stared at him anxiously.  _ Yeah, I'm- I'm listening. Are you ok? _

_ I'm stuck. I can't hear you. If you can hear me, I need your help. There's... a block. I don't know how to explain it. There's something in me. Whatever happened broke it, I guess. I hope you can hear me. Kakarrot, I love you, ok? I don't know what's happening, but please, please don't give up. I'm still here. It's so hard to stay awake. If I fall asleep, it's over. _ Vegeta's voice had weakened. 

Goku's heart was racing madly. "Ok," he whispered, and Vegeta perked up slightly.

_ Kakarrot, was that you? _

Goku bit his lip. "Vegeta?"

_ Kakarrot!? _

"My end of the link must not be working," he whispered. "Vegeta... Vegeta. It's really bad. Some days you're better, some days you're worse." Piccolo and Bulma looked confused, but he waved them off. "Are you ok? Can you still hear me?"

_ Yes... a bit. Just... I heard your voice and... Kakarrot... _

Goku started crying. Vegeta's chest was rumbling, though something seemed off. He looked vague, disconnected. "I've missed you so much."

_ Are you crying? Don't cry, don't cry! I'm ok! _

"I can't help it!" Goku wailed, burying his face in Vegeta's shoulder. "Dammit! Don't leave me again, ok? I know you're tired, but stay with me as long as you can." He broke down completely. He knew Piccolo and Bulma probably thought he'd finally snapped, but this was real. This was actually Vegeta.

_ I can't make any promises. I could get shut in again any time. I've missed your voice so much. I'm so glad you can hear me. I thought I was gone when I heard your voice again. I was afraid that it was over, that I'd finally fallen asleep. But... the others... Kakarrot, I know what I have to do. And I might be able to convince whatever's inside me to do it. It wants blood? It's going to get it... _

Goku held his breath as Vegeta went silent again. "Vegeta?" There was no reply. "No, no, no, come back! Vegeta!" He swore, holding him close. Vegeta suddenly snorted and looked up at him. He trilled loudly and began to struggle again. Without hesitation, Goku undid the restraints.

Bulma shrieked. "Goku, what are you doing!?"

"It's ok," he said, watching Vegeta struggle off the bed. The little Prince seemed disoriented for a moment, then took off. Goku went after him. He turned a corner to see an empty hall before him. "Oh, no... Vegeta?" he called. "Vegeta!"

"Goku!" Piccolo halted behind him. "Have you gone crazy? He-... Goku. Where'd he go?"

Goku laughed nervously. "That's, uh, that's a good question. He was right here."

"Was. Where is he now?"

"To be honest? No clue."

  
  
  


_ Finally I know what to do. This will end it. HE's gone quiet, for now. HE wanted me to find the others... and I will. I am sick of having my body acting as a shelter for other entities. I've sat quiet for a long time. I don't know what happened to finally give me this extent of control, but by Begeta, I am grateful. _

_ Hmm? What am I doing? Something has... shifted. I am doing something, but what? HE hasn't spoken to us- or is it something with... me? Yes, there's something different about my body! I'm not doing anything, and yet I am. What is going on with me!? _

  
  
  


He was not on the Lookout. Vegeta had gone to the surface. "Fuck fuck fuckity fuck fuck!" Goku swore as he searched a nearby town. It was scarily empty; not even the infected roamed its streets. "Vegeta! Vegeta!"

A dry wind blew his hair wildly, its scream the only sound. He growled angrily, sensing as far as he could reach, even though he knew he'd never find Vegeta that way. He felt helpless. Vegeta was nowhere to be found. And... neither were the other infected, come to think of it. Where were they?

He paused with a "ugh" when he saw red bubbling up sloppily from a gutter. Confused, Goku crouched down and looked closer. Something was shoved down in there. He was too curious to be squeamish; he carefully grabbed it, pulling it out. It was an arm. He raised his eyebrows. Something else shifted in the gore and he shuddered. "Ohh..." He proceeded to remove a shoulder, about a gallon of blood, and a head.

That was the final straw. "Ugh!" He fled about thirty feet and wiped the stuff off his hands. "Freaking gross! What was I thinking?" He stopped suddenly, then slowly looked back.

Separated body parts.

No people.

No Vegeta.

"Oh..."


	11. Chapter 11

"He's killing them all," Goku gasped, tugging on his hair as he tried to calm himself. "I... There was a town, he ripped them all to shreds. I don't understand what he's doing."

Dende hugged Goku comfortingly. "It's ok. Calm down. Whatever he's doing, I'm sure he has a purpose. If he really did contact you, then he has a plan."

Goku shivered. He returned Dende's embrace, desperately missing Vegeta in his arms. "I'm so scared. What if he gets hurt? Or it gets worse and he never comes back?"

"We have to hope, pray even. He's survived this long; I don't think he'll give in when he's this close to achieving whatever he's doing. I believe in him, and you should too." 

  
  
  


_ There's so much blood... It's beautiful. I... No, I can't get distracted. This is more than me and my desires. I need to find HIM, face to face. That's the only way I can fix this. _

_ No... No... What am I doing? I can't hurt the others! Why am I doing this? HE needs them. Despite their... lack of understanding, they're useful to HIM. So why can't I stop? _

  
  
  


Goku didn't stop looking. He would go everywhere, searching intently for his mate, but to no avail. His heart pounded with a strange terror. It told him that whatever Vegeta had in mind, it wasn't going to end well, even though it was the only option they had. He just wished that he knew. Or even knew where he was. He pined for his Prince. 

More death. More carnage. More gushing blood and messy scraps. Adults and children alike were slaughtered, but Goku could not figure out why. Certainly they were doomed anyway, but what was Vegeta trying to accomplish? It was infuriating and depressing. Goku sat on a rooftop, looking out over the silence.

Then he heard a sound behind him and turned swiftly, on guard. Goku choked on a gasp. "Vegeta!" He stumbled to his feet, facing his mate.

Vegeta, bloody, wet, and dead-looking, managed a greeting smile. He slowly loped closer to Goku. His whole body was horribly disfigured by now, and Goku was sickened by the sight. "Oh, Vegeta. Ohhh, Vegeta; come here." Goku knelt and gathered the other Saiyan in his arms. Ignoring blood and dirt and God only knew what else, he kissed Vegeta's cheek gently. "I missed you so much, baby. I've been looking for you for so long. What are you doing? If you can hear me, please... Just talk to me."

There was no reply, but Vegeta remained tamely in his embrace. In fact, he even pushed closer. Goku took one of the smaller Saiyan's hands and observed it with anxious disgust. "Ohhh..."

The wounds had soured horribly, to the point of rot. There were also deep gashes on his face, and two on his stomach. They just weren't healing. 

"Oh Begeta, you really are a zombie," Goku groaned, trying to keep his lunch. The smell of decay didn't help in the least. 

_ Kakarrot? _

"I'm here!" Goku gasped.

_ I thought I heard your voice... Have I finished? Did I find HIM? Where is HE? _

"Who? I don't know what you're talking about." Goku was confused.

Vegeta shook himself impatiently.  _ Forgive me; of course you don't know what I mean. That must mean that I'm not finished yet...  _

"With what?" Goku touched his shoulder. "Maybe I can help."

_ I don't think you'd want to.  _ Vegeta's voice was wry.  _ I'm killing the infected, Kakarrot. All of them. If I do that, HE won't have a choice but to come to me. And then I can end this.  _

"Who is this he you keep talking about? Is it the voice that kept scaring you?"

_ Yes. I have to find him and end this. I'm exhausted. I can't do this much longer. _ Vegeta pressed his cheek against Goku's.  _ I'm sorry, but I need to go. I need to make him come to me. There's no other way to fix this. I want you to stop following me. Keep everyone on the Lookout. _

"But- Vegeta-"

_ Go. Now. And don't come back. In fact, get off the planet. _ Vegeta turned away coldly, looking halfway over his shoulder at a shocked and hurt Goku.  _ I have to do this alone. HE's coming for me, and I need HIM to find me. Which means you have to go. I'm sorry. _ He moved forward and jumped off the edge of the building. He used his talons to slow his descent, then hit the ground and raced away. 

Goku watched after him, tears burning in his eyes. "Vegeta... I'm not leaving. I can't leave you here... alone. No." He shivered. "I won't leave."


	12. Chapter 12

_ Why haven't they left? He's just sitting up there on the Lookout. Gah, He has no plans to leave, no matter what I say. Stubborn baka. They're all going to get killed. I'm so close. As soon as I find HIM, this will all be over.  _

_ Why am I looking for HIM? HE hasn't called me in a long time. What am I doing? What is the point of this? I don't understand; my host is fighting against me. But why? _

  
  
  


Vegeta pulled himself into shade, panting from exertion. He'd long since lost the ability to walk, but he still managed to be a decent murdering machine. He saw an infected person walking around slowly. With a growl he came rushing out of the dark and body slammed the human to the ground. There was a spout of blood as Vegeta ripped the head off. He was too tired to continue dismembering the corpse, or to dispose of it, so he slid back into the dark and cleaned the blood off of his nasty talons. The taste helped keep him awake. He looked up at the moon and just existed for a moment.

Another person moved in, looking at the oozing body in confusion. Vegeta huffed softly and went out again, killing him in the same fashion. Two others saw the attack and countered against Vegeta. Their deaths were quick and quiet as well. Vegeta didn't come away completely unscathed, however; he noticed a deep stab wound just below his sternum. When had that gotten there? Blood gushed out of it slowly. It was thick and black in the dark. He ignored it for the time being and went on. Curse his body for not working properly. He didn't know why he could no longer stand or sprint the way he used to. It made the killing so much more effective and easy. Now he practically crawled his way through the city, deformed and slow.

He was so hungry... But he had to keep going. He was so hungry... But he was alone. He was so hungry, hungry, hungry...

  
  
  


Goku knew for a fact that, without Dende, he would have lost his mind so long ago. He couldn't believe how precious the Namekian's company had come to be. It was Dende who made sure he got up every morning, Dende who kept him fed, Dende who gently convinced him into an uneasy rest every night and never left his side. The Guardian could feel the struggles that Vegeta fought through and kept his anxious mate on the same page.

"It's getting harder and harder for him," Dende whispered one night as the looked up at the stars. "I don't think he can walk anymore. His body is so broken. I feel that... something is watching him. It may be the entity Vegeta spoke of. I guess we'll find out, because Vegeta's crazy if he thinks we're leaving without him." Dende made a face. "Oh, wait."

Goku laughed softly, the first time in a long time. "Oh, gosh. If we're to the point of making crazy jokes, then we're all doomed."

"Probably," replied the Namekian with a grin. 

  
  
  


_ Hungry... So hungry... Feed... Alone... Feed... _

**_Come to me, little one. For I give rest, I cure hunger, I end all misery and fear._ **

_ You're a bastard, you know that? A sick little son of a bitch. I come to no one. You want me? Come and get me. I don't think anyone else will; they're hiding or dead. Let's finish this. _

  
  
  


Despite his body's resistance, Vegeta rose to his feet. He couldn't totally straighten himself and didn't try. His head and arms hung limp and low, shoulders hunched. Now it was just a matter of waiting. How long this...  _ thing _ would take to arrive, he wasn't sure. But he was ready. He was more than ready for this nightmare to end. He was ready to put this thing to sleep and go down with it...

  
  
  


Something was happening. The rain kept falling, and the sun almost didn't seem to rise. Goku could feel a cold seeping slowly from his core to the rest of his body. He could barely find the strength to eat. Dende never left his side as he slowly weakened to the point where he almost gave up on stumbling out of his room in the mornings. "He's dying," Goku mumbled, staring out at the rain. "He's not gonna make it. It's so quiet... It's coming for him. It'll take him down or he'll just drop. I can feel it."

"We can't give up hope," the Guardian said firmly. "Vegeta is strong. He can conquer this, just as he has everything in the past."

Goku let his head hang low as a tear slid down his cheek. "But, Dende, he's  _ alone _ . I don't know if he can do this by himself, but he's the only one that can make it stop." He wiped his face and sighed. "I guess... we'll know in a day or two. Maybe he'll just fall asleep and this will all be over."

"No." Dende squeezed his wrist. "Don't think that way. Bulma's still working on something that might just help Vegeta. She's not giving up and neither can you. Especially you, Goku. If you give up, it really is over. You can't just lay down and die, especially when we're so close. Vegeta wouldn't want you to give up either, now would he? He'd smack you for even thinking about surrender. Goku, he's close to getting what he wants, I know it! Ever since I tried to help him all that time ago, I can... It's almost like what you have with him, but not on so intimate a level. He's so close. He's waiting for this thing now!"

Goku glanced at him. "Really?"

The little Namekian nodded excitedly. "Yes. And it's coming. But Vegeta will win! He has a plan. I don't know what it is, but he's got a plan, and knowing Vegeta, it'll be brilliant."

  
  
  


_ In. Out. In. Out. Come on. Don't make me wait. YOU want this as much as I do. Can YOU feel it? The moon's on the rise. That's when YOU'll come to me, isn't it?  _

_ I don't know what's wrong with me! I can't control myself anymore! Make it stop! Make me sleep! _

  
  
  


Vegeta huffed softly, feeling the dark literally swirling around him in slow, hypnotic movements. Yes... It was coming. He bared his teeth in a bloody grin, the mist of his breath like smoke. He stared into the dark, daring it to take him. At this point it was nearly a physical substance standing ahead of him and it slowly moved forward. His hunger swelled and he growled excitedly. The figure slowed even further. Vegeta laughed breathily. It had no idea what was coming. So close... It was almost over... This hunger, this pain, this need... His broken body shook with desire. So close...


	13. Chapter 13

The dark was suffocating. No one on the Lookout could breathe. It was a thick air that filled their lungs and didn't come back out. "We've gotta get out of here," Bulma coughed. "We've got to get to the surface; it might be better down there."

"But that thing and Vegeta are down there," said Piccolo. "I, for one, do not want to know what's going on between them."

Goku remained silent. He stared out into the dark, breathing as softly as he could. It was time. He didn't care what Vegeta had said. He had to go find him. Something in his gut urged him to seek out his mate. He didn't know why. All he knew was that something terrible was about to happen. And... if it was about to end... he just wanted to see Vegeta one last time, even if it was in such a horrible state as this. 

"Goku?" asked Dende softly.

Goku snarled and shot away into the thick blackness. He heard everyone cry out his name, and Piccolo even tried to follow him, but quickly lost him in the dark. The Saiyan sped down as quickly as he could. He couldn't see at all. The full moon shone, but it's light did not reach the earth's surface. Dark hands held the Earth gently, whispering an evil lullaby. The planet itself was dying. It was falling asleep in the dark even as Goku raced blindly across the sky in search of the one he loved most.

**_Little one... Are you alright? You seem so weary and worn. Come rest in the night, and when you wake up, all will be well once more._ **

That whispery laugh fell from Vegeta's mouth again, rising out of his throat like a breeze. His eyes shone red in the dark. Oh, the hunger burned. The dark blanketed him, almost blocking the moon. It was right in front of him now. Shadows of all the evil that had plagued the Earth in its last days danced around them. The air itself rang with their voices. Vegeta couldn't tell if it was music or screams. It was beautiful though, and it filled his soul to overflowing. The darkness touched him now, easing the cold his body felt. 

He couldn't find him. He couldn't find him. Goku continued to search frantically. "Vegeta!" he cried. "Vegeta! Where are you!? Come back!" Deep in his mind, he felt a growing excitement and desire. It had found Vegeta, and Vegeta was ready for whatever it had to offer. "Vegeta, please! Wait! Just- wait, please! Not yet! Don't let it end yet! Please! Hold on!"

**_Little one... What is it you desire? I sense a great need in you, but it is not for rest. Tell me, and I shall grant it. You may have everything. This power is yours and yours alone. I have searched so long for you... Do you know who I am?_ **

_ No... I do not. But I feel as if I should. _

**_I know that it is not exactly a sound, but can you hear me? Does it sound at all familiar?_ **

_ Yes. That's why I'm so confused. What are you? And why has this happened? I want to know. _

Breaths. Inhaling the darkness. It was rejuvenating. Vegeta felt more awake than he'd ever felt before in this moment.

**_I don't think those are the questions you should be asking. Why, or how, isn't that important. There was no reason, really. It just was. What. Who. That is what's important. And as for when, well, the answer will always be eternity, no matter what the question is. Inside every spirit is what is known as life. Most beings imagine that life is bright, brighter and whiter than anything else in existence and beyond. That's not true. Life is dark. Like the Universe between the stars. But it is bright. Yes, the darkness can be bright._ **

Close. And warm.

_ Tell me more... please. _

Goku could literally see the glowing mass of darkness. He must be there! He flew as fast as he could. "Vegeta!"

Vegeta turned away from the figure standing before him. He growled softly, confused.  _ Kakarrot? No, I- I told you to leave... _

**_He is coming for you?_ **

_ Yes... I told Him to go somewhere safe. _

**_And is it not safe here with me?_ ** It sounded amused.  **_Besides, we're not finished talking yet, are we?_ ** It smiled gently. 

Goku halted at the edge. It was so quiet. He could literally hear his own heart, even though it was surprisingly calm. He landed and slowly walked forward into the dark. "Vegeta?"

**_I would hurry, little one._ **

_ YOU haven't told me who YOU are. _ Vegeta narrowed his eyes.  _ I'm guessing from the way YOU spoke of it before, YOU're some kind of life energy. Now who are YOU?  _

The darkness itself smiled.

"Vegeta?"

**_I'm a little disappointed. I expected you to guess the moment this all began. Little one... I am you. You are me. This so-called "illness" that has ended almost all life on your planet is you. This torture that weakens your body is you. Have you so easily forgotten in this mortal form? This power that I hold is yours. You are infinity, eternity. You are the sickness. You are its cure. You are no one… and yet you are the universe itself. I know it doesn't make sense to you, but it will... It will..._ **

_ Really...? _

**_Hm. Yes._ **

Goku could see them. He could see Vegeta and this... thing, standing face-to-face. It was beautiful and hideous at the same time. Vegeta looked very calm, although a bit confused. "Vegeta! Get away from that thing! Vegeta!"

They looked his way for a moment, then back at each other.

**_I would hurry, little one. What is it you desire?_ **

_ I... I want to join with YOU. The way I have with Him. _

The dark form tilted its head.  **_But... that will break the bond._ **

_ Yes, I... I know. But I want this! Do it! _

Goku saw the darkness draw closer to his mate. Time seemed to move at a snail's pace. He saw the flash of Vegeta's bloody teeth, and black fangs reaching out to... his left shoulder. "Vegeta!" Goku screamed, scrabbling forward. What was he doing!?  _ What was he doing!?  _ "Vegeta! Vegeta, no!  _ No _ !"

White light flashed from the wound on the creature's shoulder, and black blood sprayed from Vegeta's. Goku felt what remained of the link shatter and die, and his heart felt as if it was ripped in two. He hit the ground as if he'd been thrown and writhed in both mental and physical agony. The darkness around him screamed with a billion voices. He looked up just in time to see Vegeta stagger a step back, then launch forward with talons raised. He thrust them up into the creature's throat, then pulled it partly over his shoulder before twisting his arm and slamming it to the ground. The long claws were shoved clear through the beast's head, and light poured out of it. The screams grew even louder. All of the shadows were sucked into the main form and it imploded on itself and vanished in a burst of light.

Goku was thrown back several feet, blinded. He tumbled across the ground and eventually came to a stop. He gasped. The pain was gone. Goku stumbled to his feet and saw Vegeta standing where he'd been the whole time. He was staring at the ground a few feet in front of him, silent and motionless. Everything that had happened to him during the four months of disease seemed to have been reversed. He looked perfectly healthy once more. "Vegeta!" he called.

Vegeta fell to his knees, then fully hit the ground.

Goku raced forward. "Vegeta!" He dropped to the ground beside him, scooping him up in his arms. "Vegeta, can you hear me!? Wake up! Vegeta!?"

Some of the others landed with them, dashing over. Goku didn't see them, didn't hear them. There was no link. He was alone. His mind was empty, with no sign of his other half. "Vegeta!? Vegeta!? You've gotta wake up! Please! Can you hear me!? Vegeta!" Unknowingly he exploded into his mastered God transformation. He clung to the fallen Prince almost hard enough to shatter him. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. His heart pounded like it would explode. 

It was over.

Vegeta had won.


	14. Chapter 14

"Goku, eat something, please," Bulma cried, hugging her best friend as tightly as she could. "It's been days... You can't do this to yourself."

Goku remained with his head on his knees. He hadn't stopped shaking and crying since Vegeta's death. It had worsened when they had been told that Vegeta's soul never showed up in the Otherworld. It was as if he had never existed but in their minds and memories. 

All Bulma knew was that Goku had hidden the body and went to it at night, seeming to vanish off the face of the Earth. He always came back just as the sun peered up from the horizon, but she knew he wasn't eating. She didn't know whether he drank when he was away, but he hadn't died from dehydration yet, and it had been almost two weeks.

The human continued to hold Goku. "Goku, where is he? We need to-" She held back a sob. "We need to give him a proper burial."

Goku shook his head and, for the first time in almost two weeks, spoke: "Mine." His voice was deep and rough from crying and disuse.

Bulma wiped her tears and walked away. "I thought you should know... We're leaving in two days. We're going to Namek; they've offered to let us stay as long as we need. We're not coming back to Earth. So, if you want, and depending on the condition of his body, you can... you- you can bring V- Vegeta." She bit her lip, dashing away another tear. "I know you guys had something special, but remember that he was my husband once too. I still loved him. I know what you're going through." She left Goku alone to watch the evening clouds shift quietly through the orange sky. 

When the first star peeked open a sleepy eye in the heights of the darkening sky, Goku stood and slipped through the window. He flew slowly and quietly to the place where he and Vegeta met, where they had fought their first battle, where they mated, and where Vegeta now slept. He wasn't allowed to be in this place if daylight shone down upon it. Goku landed, making only a whisper of a sound. Wind gusted through the rocks and greeted him in quiet whistles. Everything here seemed to have Vegeta's voice.

He went into the little cave and sat down beside Vegeta. Despite the many days that had passed, Vegeta's body had not even begun to decay. Goku was comforted by that realization. Maybe... the little Prince really was just asleep. After all, he'd gone so long without it. He ignored the fact that Vegeta no longer breathed or had a pulse. He was just sleeping. He'd awaken when he was ready. 

Goku said nothing, for he had nothing to say. The darkness whispered into the silence around them. It sounded so much like him. Goku realized how lonely he was. Normally the planet buzzed with all the little pieces of energy from the seven and a half billion inhabitants, but now, with the exception of himself, Bulma, Dende, Krillin, Piccolo, his sons, Trunks, Yamcha, Mr. Popo, and Tien, the whole world had gone quiet. All that was left was the dark. He thought deeply as he sat there beside his mate.

"Vegeta... I wanted to ask you something." He looked at the prone figure. "Bulma said we're going to Namek in a few days. Do you want to come with us? Or... do you want to stay here? I think I have to go with them, but if you want to stay here, I'll try to as well..." He sighed. "Let me know when you decide, ok? I love you."

The night crept by, and when the waning moon rose near the height of its path, Goku brought Vegeta out into its light. He held Vegeta's head in his lap and stroked his hair as the moon slowly moved across the sky. It was a beautiful night. There hadn't been any rain for quite a while. Every day and night so far had been clear and beautiful. The air smelled almost too clean with the lack of humans and pollution. Maybe someday he would come back to visit, but... He held Vegeta close. No, there were too many memories. Even this place was almost too much for him to bear. But he felt that Vegeta should sleep here. 

Goku sighed unhappily when he saw the horizon growing brighter. Oh, how he wished that the nights could be longer. He didn't want to go back. But he picked up Vegeta and took him back into the cave, settling him in a comfortable position. "I'll see you this evening," he murmured, gently pressing a kiss to the cold forehead. "I love you."

He began the flight back to the Lookout, alone.

  
  
  


Goku watched silently as they finished loading the space craft. Krillin looked at him over his shoulder. "You ready, Goku?"

The Saiyan glanced at his feet and shook his head a little. This was his home. He didn't want to go. And Vegeta never had answered him. He looked up at his friend, eyes filled with tears, and shook his head again. Goku swallowed hard and whispered, "Can I... do something? I'll be... right back."

They'd become almost used to the slow, measured way Goku spoke now. Bulma nodded. "Take your time."

Goku flew away, terrified. He wasn't supposed to go there in the day, but he wanted to see Vegeta. He had to. He knew that he'd be forgiven. He wouldn't disobey without good reason. He landed in the wasteland and made his way to the cave. Goku paused just outside. "V- Vegeta...? I- I'm sorry, but I had to come." He went inside and froze.

There was no body. Nothing at all.

"No." Goku looked around frantically. Had someone come and taken him!? The thought filled him with a rage he'd never felt before. No one had the right to touch his Prince! No one! With a roar, he sped away, back toward the ship. Of course they'd taken him! If Vegeta wasn't here, then he had no reason to stay!

He landed, still filled with a bloodthirsty anger. A small crater was left at the violent landing. The survivors turned quickly at the loud impact. Goku's hair threatened to burst into gold. "Where is he?" the Saiyan hissed in a voice scarcely his own.

"Goku...?"

"Where's Vegeta?" he barked. He strode forward with a mind set on murder. How could they do this to him? How could they take away his most beloved possession? "I know you took him! Where is he!?"

Someone walked in front of him, blocking his way. Goku, blind with rage and tears, almost backhanded them out of his path. However, his hand was smoothly caught. Gloves? Goku thought. None of his friends wore gloves. He blinked to clear his vision.

The first thing he saw was gentle, smiling eyes. They were as black as the night, but still held a sparkle. Dark, fiery spikes of hair. A tight blue fighting gi. And snow white gloves. When it all came together, and he took a step back, he saw that a Saiyan stood before him. The full-blooded, wild, temperamental, proud Prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta.

The silence was palpable. Goku felt as if he was dreaming. A tear fell down first one cheek, then the other. No, this... He had to be dreaming. Vegeta was still asleep. He was sleeping.

Vegeta slowly shook his head. His eyes were so bright. He let go of Goku's hand, which fell limp at his side. No one seemed to have the ability to move. Goku squeezed his eyes tightly, positive that he was dreaming, or worse, hallucinating. He choked down a sob. When he opened his eyes, Vegeta was still there. The Prince reached out and touched his face. Goku exhaled shakily as he felt a real glove with a real hand inside it brush away his tears. He laughed softly, disbelievingly. "This is impossible," he whispered.

Vegeta smiled, shaking his head. He put his other hand on Goku's heart. Then he took his hand and moved it to his own chest. A gentle, rhythmic thump stirred under Goku's hand. Vegeta brought Goku's head down a few inches and stood on his tiptoes, planting a soft kiss on Goku's lips, which were salty from his tears. "Vegeta?" Goku whispered. He gripped the little hand in his tighter. 

Vegeta nodded. He laughed breathily and began to lead Goku towards the ship. Everyone else stood in shock. Goku, however, was ready to scream with ecstasy and joy. 

Vegeta had answered, and he had said yes.


	15. Chapter 15

Vegeta never did speak again. Nor could he seem to voice anything in the link, which had been repaired the moment they had some privacy. He could share emotions very easily, however, which helped significantly. Goku never let the spunky little Prince out of his sight ever again. Bulma and the Nameks set up a special kind of sign language and taught everyone so they could understand Vegeta's rapidly flying hands. 

Vegeta also found other ways to express himself. He went crazy with delight when he found a piano stored away in a Capsule house. Immediately he began to teach himself how to play it- when he wasn't sparring with Goku, anyway. He seemed to have kept a surprising amount of strength from his experiences on Earth, and Goku was hard pressed to keep up with him now. Vegeta spent much of his time writing music, playing music, sleeping, and spending time with his mate. 

One day, he dragged Goku to what was known as "Vegeta's music room". Everything of Vegeta's was stashed in this particular room: the piano, several books, folders containing completed and partial musical pieces, and tons and tons of pencils. He sat Goku down on one of the stools after clearing it off, then snagged one of his folders and set it up. He also found a pencil and set it within reach. 

Vegeta began to play, then hesitated, shook his head, and changed something. This was repeated once more before Vegeta seemed satisfied with the sequence. He went on, the heartfelt notes enchanting Goku's listening ears. The beautiful song danced around the room in a wild flight that took Goku's breath away. This was obviously a hard-worked-on piece. And it seemed to summarize who Vegeta had become. All the hardship, all the pain; it had changed him entirely, as hardship and pain will. But Goku loved him all the more for this change. The Prince had become the most gentle and empathetic person Goku had ever known, or ever would.

Vegeta brought the music to a close, then looked at Goku. He smiled questioningly, looking for approval. Goku grinned. "That was so beautiful, Vegeta. It sounded just like you." Vegeta blushed and rubbed his cheek. Then he closed the folder and set it on the bottom of a pile of fourteen other small folders. He picked them up and set them in a box. He found that pencil and began to scribble something on the box. "Whatcha doing, Vegeta?" Goku asked. Vegeta waved him off, then stood back a moment later. 

On the box was written, "Story". Goku tilted his head curiously. "What story? What is this, Vegeta?"

The Prince smiled brightly, then pointed at himself. Goku blinked, then looked at the box, then back at Vegeta. "Y- Your story? Did you write music about... what happened?"

  
Vegeta nodded excitedly, and his hands began to fly.  _ I can't wait to show you... _


	16. Please Read

The following chapters are an alternate ending. Unlike the original ending, it is up to the reader to decide whether or not it is a _good_ ending...


	17. Chapter 17

The dark was suffocating. No one on the Lookout could breathe. It was a thick air that filled their lungs and didn't come back out. "We've got to get out of here," Bulma coughed. "We've got to get to the surface; it might be better down there."

"But that thing and Vegeta are down there," said Piccolo. "I, for one, do not want to know what's going on between them."

Goku remained silent. He stared out into the dark, breathing as softly as he could. It was time. He didn't care what Vegeta had said. He had to go find him. Something in his gut urged him to seek out his mate. He didn't know why. All he knew was that something terrible was about to happen. And... if it was about to end... he just wanted to see Vegeta one last time, even if it was in such a horrible state as this. 

"Goku?" asked Dende softly.

Goku snarled and shot away into the thick blackness. He heard everyone cry out his name, and Piccolo even tried to follow him, but quickly lost him in the dark. The Saiyan sped down as quickly as he could. He couldn't see at all. The full moon shone, but it's light did not reach the earth's surface. Dark hands held the Earth gently, whispering an evil lullaby. The planet itself was dying. It was falling asleep in the dark even as Goku raced blindly across the sky in search of the one he loved most.

**_Little one... Are you alright? You seem so weary and worn. Come rest in the night, and when you wake up, all will be well once more._ **

That whispery laugh fell from Vegeta's mouth again, rising out of his throat like a breeze. His eyes shone red in the dark. Oh, the hunger burned. The dark blanketed him, almost blocking the moon. It was right in front of him now. Shadows of all the evil that had plagued the Earth in its last days danced around them. The air itself rang with their voices. Vegeta couldn't tell if it was music or screams. It was beautiful though, and it filled his soul to overflowing. The darkness touched him now, easing the cold his body felt. 

He couldn't find him. He couldn't find him. Goku continued to search frantically. "Vegeta!" he cried. "Vegeta! Where are you!? Come back!" Deep in his mind, he felt a growing excitement and desire. It had found Vegeta, and Vegeta was ready for whatever it had to offer. "Vegeta, please! Wait! Just- wait, please! Not yet! Don't let it end yet! Please! Hold on!"

**_Little one... What is it you desire? I sense a great need in you, but it is not for rest. Tell me, and I shall grant it. You may have everything. This power is yours and yours alone. I have searched so long for you. Do you know who I am?_ **

_ No... I do not. But I feel as if I should.  _

**_I know that it is not exactly a sound, but can your hear me? Does it sound at all familiar?_ **

_ Yes. That's why I'm so confused. What are you? And why has this happened? I want to know. _

Breaths. Inhaling the darkness. It was rejuvenating. Vegeta felt more awake than he'd ever felt before in this moment.

**_I don't think those are the questions you should be asking. Why, or how, isn't that important. There was no reason, really. It just was. What. Who. That is what's important. And as for when, well, the answer will always be eternity, no matter what the question is. Inside every spirit is what is known as life. Most beings imagine that life is bright, brighter and whiter than anything else in existence and beyond. That's not true. Life is dark. Like the Universe between the stars. But it is bright. Yes, the darkness can be bright._ **

Close. And warm. 

_ Hungry… Hungry... _

_ Tell me more... please. _

Goku could literally see the glowing mass of darkness. He must be there! He flew as fast as he could. "Vegeta!"

Vegeta turned away from the figure standing before him. He growled softly, confused.  _ Kakarrot? No, I- I told you to leave... _

**_He is coming for you?_ **

**_Yes... I told Him to go somewhere safe._ **

**_And is it not safe here with me?_ ** It sounded amused.  **_Besides, we're not finished talking yet, are we?_ ** It smiled gently. 

Goku halted at the edge. It was so quiet. He could literally hear his own heart, even though it was surprisingly calm. He landed and slowly walked forward into the dark. "Vegeta?"

**_I would hurry, little one._ **

_ You haven't told me who you are.  _ Vegeta narrowed his eyes.  _ I'm guessing from the way you spoke of it before, you're some kind of life energy. Now who are you?  _

The darkness itself smiled.

"Vegeta?"

**_I'm a little disappointed. I expected you to guess the moment this all began. Little one... I am you. You are me. This so-called "illness" that has ended almost all life on your planet is you. This torture that weakens your body is you. Have you so easily forgotten in this mortal form? This power that I hold is yours. You are infinity, eternity. You are the sickness. You are its cure. You are no one… and yet you are the universe itself. I know it doesn't make sense to you, but it will... It will..._ **

_ Really...? _

**_Hm. Yes._ **

Goku could see them. He could see Vegeta and this... thing, standing face-to-face. It was beautiful and hideous at the same time. Vegeta looked very calm, although a bit confused. "Vegeta! Get away from that thing! Vegeta!"

They looked his way for a moment, then back at each other. Vegeta's head dropped low. His body ached from the need to feed. The darkness gently ran its long claws along Vegeta's cheek.  **_You poor thing... So tired... So hungry... Are you sure you don't want to sleep?_ **

Vegeta panted. This... wasn't possible... He couldn't... fall asleep... Not now. Not when he was so close... But if he slept, this hunger, this pain... would finally go away. Was this the end? After all this time and all this fighting, would he finally just close his eyes and sleep?

Goku was paralyzed. He saw Vegeta catch his balance as the shadow continued to gently wave its hand just over the Saiyan's head. "No..." he whispered. "Vegeta... Don't fall asleep."

_ Am I really you? Is... Are you even real? Is any of this even real? _

**_I don't know. Do you want it to be real?_ ** the darkness crooned. **_Everything that's happened has just been... so terrible. You've lost so much to this sickness you created. Maybe, just maybe, you can dream this away, just as you dreamed it into existence._ **

Goku frowned, listening to their words. What insanity was this? It didn't make sense. How in the world did this thing think that Vegeta started this? He managed to take a few steps forward. "Vegeta!"

_ I can fix this? _ Vegeta lifted his head, looking straight into the eyes of the shadow. It nodded slowly.  _ If I can fix this, I want to. Tell me how. _

**_All you need to do, little one, is sleep._ **

"No!" Goku barked. "Vegeta! Don't listen to him!" He tried to run forward, but the darkness waved him back. He was flung back several feet. Goku struggled up again. "Vegeta!"

Vegeta stared at the ground, thinking. So this was it. He'd finally sleep, and this would all be over. Fixed, even, if what the darkness said was true. All the lives that had been taken or destroyed could be mended. Maybe he'd even get another chance... He looked up yet again.  _ This is what I want... Take me away. _

"No! He's lying!" Goku cried. "Vegeta, no! No!"

The monster seemed to grow as the shadows around it merged with its form. It lost its more humanoid figure and shot forward, straight through Vegeta. Goku saw something, he wasn't sure what, leave with the rest of the darkness as it circled around and faced Vegeta once more. Vegeta stood, frozen. He growled softly and turned to look at Goku. Goku saw the same dead look that all the other victims had gotten near the end, usually just hours before their deaths. He shook his head slightly as the Prince stumbled in his direction, still growling. "No... No... Vegeta... Baby, wake up..." Goku began to scramble backwards. "Vegeta, please," he sobbed.

Vegeta couldn't seem to hear him. The staggering, lopsided movement reminded Goku of a zombie. Behind him, the darkness watched coolly. Goku wailed softly in terror and grief. Every ounce of his energy had vanished. His ki was as dead as the Saiyan now looming over him. "Vegeta...! N- No, Vegeta, please..." He saw the hunger in Vegeta's dead eyes and cried. He was about to die. And then Vegeta and the darkness would find a way to the Lookout and kill the others the same way. 

Goku just lay on his back and cried. Vegeta stood right over him and crouched down, all but sitting on his stomach. He tilted his head much too far. He looked at his long talons and then at Goku with a strange, grimacing sneer. He put the backs of his hands together, then plunged them straight into Goku's chest, but only one or two inches. Vegeta ripped open the entire body cavity. Goku didn't even feel it; it was likely more pain than his body was capable of feeling. But his vision quickly began to darken, and the last thing he saw was Vegeta boredly observing what looked to be Goku's heart, torn right out of his chest.

It was over.

Vegeta had lost.


	18. Chapter 18

**_So where to now? This planet is empty._ **

Vegeta licked the blood off his long bone claws, slow and luxurious. He growled at the dark's impatience. He sunk his talons into the tiny body of Earth's Guardian and picked him up, just looking. His heart had long ago stopped beating, but now dark purple blood ran down his hand. It was much different from Saiyan or human blood. Namekian blood was sweeter, not as rich. And the older it was, the sweeter it got. He looked over at Piccolo's mangled corpse and sighed. He didn't want sweet. He wanted that fiery, rich, Saiyan blood.

The darkness watched him impatiently. Since it now truly held this piece of Vegeta, it sensed that desire.  **_What are we doing? Your hunger is sated, your kills made. What more from this planet can you ask? Don't you want to start over?_ **

Unable to answer, Vegeta shook his head. No, the timing wasn't right. Yes- Yes, he wanted to try again, but... It wasn't time. Something was missing. He needed to find something before he started over. It was a... a... He shook his head, growling angrily. Why couldn't he think of it? Well, of course, he couldn't really think at all since the darkness took that part of him away, but as close to thought as he could get. Vegeta paced, his fury growing. What was he looking for?

A faint tug in his gut led him to wander off, and he sensed that the darkness followed. Vegeta walked for a long time; he no longer had a perception of time, so he didn't know how long. There was a lot of light, but also many dark times. Finally he stopped, looking out across the sea. The sun was setting. The sky and the water looked orange.

Like... what He wore. He always wore orange.

Vegeta looked down. He missed Him. He wanted to see Him again so badly, but he wasn't ready. It was too soon. He had to find whatever it was he was looking for. Then he could go.

The darkness kept to Vegeta's shadow, glaring murderously at the light.  **_What are you looking for?_ ** it hissed angrily.  **_I will send you away whether you are ready or not! This is foolish!_ **

Vegeta barked, not turning. He huffed and sat down. His mind was still totally at rest, nearly dead. Something deep inside told him to go Home. But where was that? His inner self, silent and sleeping, could not be roused, so he was helpless and alone. Vegeta stood and paced. What was Home? Where was it? It was not the white place in the clouds, nor was it the place with lots of machines, nor was it the large place in the wilderness. But Home was somewhere here... Wasn't it?

_ Come Home. _

He closed his eyes tightly. What was this feeling? Pain? That wasn't possible. The darkness had taken that away when he fell asleep. But maybe he wasn't totally asleep. After all, he knew he had to go Home, wherever that was. If he was really asleep, the darkness would have let him start over. But he wasn't ready. Which meant he wasn't asleep.

Vegeta growled at the dark mass again, this time accusingly. It moved back. Why hadn't he fallen asleep!? The darkness had promised that pain would go away, yet something in his chest throbbed and ached. He looked around and began to walk again. He had to find Home. 

_ Come Home. Please come Home. _

Where was it!? Where was Home!? Vegeta gnashed his teeth furiously and let out a roar of frustration and grief. He had to go Home, but he couldn't find it! Vegeta ignored the darkness entirely now as the sun slid over the horizon to suffer through another night. Where was it, where was it, where was Home!? He began to run. The light returned, and again faded away. Frantically he searched. He had to find it... He had to go Home...

Vegeta didn't remember seeing those lights in the sky. He thought there was only light sometimes. The dark was in the other half of the time. Wait... Wait, he knew what these were. They were- They were- stars! He blinked, surprised that he had managed to put a word to an image. Now he definitely knew he wasn't asleep. He was laying on his side, looking up at the stars. He could tell that his body had given out for now, but by the time the big light came back, he would be able to continue his search.

_ Are you lost? Can't you come Home yet? I really miss you. Did you get lost? _

Vegeta wanted to answer, but he couldn't. The dark had taken him. So he could only listen and barely comprehend, something inside him hurting. Was it Him? Was that why he felt this pain? If he went Home, he wouldn't feel this...

_ I know you can hear me... But... Gods, I miss you. Come Home... _

Vegeta felt moisture on his face and wiped it away. It didn't come from above him, no... Wait. It was coming from his eyes. There was more of it, too. This was what happened when someone was in pain, he remembered. So why did He make him hurt? Vegeta remembered that He had been a huge part of his life; the reason he even lived, come to think of it. He wanted to find Him and see Him again. But how? He'd... killed Him.

Home.

He'd killed Him.

Home!

Ignoring the protests from his body, Vegeta staggered to his feet. He knew how to get Home! He finally knew what Home was! The darkness watched him, feeling a wild ecstasy. Something in it felt... uneasy. What was this? Vegeta no longer felt. He was asleep, wasn't he?

Vegeta began to race back the way he'd come. He had to find the sea again. The darkness warped and protested behind him, confused and afraid. What was he doing? The Saiyan practically flew across the landscape. He reached the broad, sweeping ocean much faster than he'd left it, but he couldn't move again, and was forced to remain immobile on the ground. He had to get Home... He had to see Him... He had to go Home...

The dark wailed in terrified protest. It didn't know what Vegeta was doing, but it felt that it wouldn't like it. Now that Vegeta was asleep, however, it had no control over what his body did. It circled him, whirring and whispering.  **_What are you doing? Tell me! I can make you leave, you know!_ **

Vegeta shakily got up, his heart pounding madly. He was almost Home... Soon now... He'd be Home... He'd finally see Him again! Vegeta staggered forward, his eyes fixed on the water. When he reached the water, he almost collapsed, but kept going. 

The darkness shrieked in alarm.  **_What are you doing!? Stop! Enough! Are you trying to kill yourself!? What are you doing!?_ **

The water was getting too deep. Vegeta was struggling to keep his head above the water. Then he thought, why bother? He had to go Home, after all... The dark screamed repeatedly behind him as his head went under. Ouch, why couldn't he breathe? His body tingled strangely. A lot of bubbles were going up from his mouth. It was so weird. His body shook and fought against whatever was happening, but he could hear His voice now! He could hear Him!

_ Is that you? Oh, you're almost here! Just a little longer. Then I'll finally see you again! _

Despite his body protesting violently to this, Vegeta was happy. He was almost there. Almost Home. It was getting so dark. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep...

  
  
  


Vegeta blinked open his eyes, feeling warm and very comfortable snuggled down into big, strong arms. He looked up. Goodness, he could actually think again. His mate stared down at him, somewhere between laughter and tears. "Hi, Vegeta," Goku breathed. "I thought you'd never show up, ha ha. It didn't follow you, did it?"

Vegeta looked around. Their friends and family were all gathered around, watching him happily. "I... No, I don't... think so." Speech was so weird. It felt very foreign, considering it had been months since he'd spoken with his actual voice. He sat up. "Where are we?"

"Otherworld," Goku replied with a shrug. "King Yemma decided just to stick everyone here together instead of splitting us up, which would have normally happened. You and Piccolo might have wound up in Hell, but we convinced him to let everyone stay together. I'm really glad you're finally here." Goku hugged him tightly, but Vegeta frowned even as he returned the embrace. Something wasn't... right...


	19. Chapter 19

Vegeta was awoken by a loud shriek and a crack on the head. He blinked at the ceiling, shivering. Goku looked down at him from the bed. "Whatcha doing on the floor, Geta?" he asked. The moon was shining in through their window. Vegeta scrambled to his feet and looked outside. They were... home, in the forest. He could see Piccolo's mountain, it's faint, snowy peak lit up by the moon. He leaned heavily on the window, gasping for breath. A dream? A freaking dream!? Was that all it had been!?

"Ya ok, Vegeta?" Goku got up too. "You're scaring me a little. What's wrong?" He put a hand on Vegeta's shoulder. The smaller Saiyan still shook. "Hey. Are you ok?"

Vegeta relived every single moment of his nightmare. How had that been possible? How could something so real have been a dream? He sat down heavily on the bed, still shellshocked. "I'm, uh..." His voice was shaking crazily. "I'm ok. I think."

Goku didn't look convinced in the least. His big, innocent eyes searched Vegeta's dazed, hollow ones. "Vegeta. Tell me what's wrong. Did you have a nightmare?"

"I don't know," Vegeta managed to whisper. "I... I don't understand. It felt so real. I've never had a dream like that before. Kami, I'm losing my mind over this." He pulled on his hair slightly, trying to ground himself. What in the world had happened? Was that really a dream or...?

He stiffened. 

**_You can dream this away, just as you dreamed it into existence._ **

Vegeta slowly put both hands over his mouth as shock crept into his body. He began to shake with terror.

**_Don't you want to start over?_ **

No.  _ No _ . Had it actually happened!? Was this the new start the Darkness had promised!? Vegeta thought he was going to throw up. 

Goku watched him, unsure of what to do. Vegeta was nearly in a state of panic. He could feel a dark realization, terror, and disbelief. "Vegeta, talk to me. What did you dream about?"

"No, no, no, this can't happen again..." Vegeta rasped, no longer hearing Goku. "I- I can't let it happen again. What am I going to do...? What am I going to do? It's going to start all over again. I- I- What if I do it again?"

"Vegeta, calm down!" Goku was getting really scared now. What was he going on about? "Please tell me what's bothering you."

"I d- don't think it was a dream," Vegeta choked, beginning to cry. "I- Kakarrot, it's all my fault... I don't know what to do! What if I make it happen again!?"

"I think we should go see Dende..."

  
  
  


Now Goku was almost panicking. Both Vegeta and Dende were in tears and completely inconsolable. "Guys, what the heck is going on? Dende?"

The little Namekian tackled Vegeta, clinging onto him. "It's ok," he cried. "It's ok. We won't let it happen. I promise. We'll find a way to keep it out. I'm so sorry." When the two had calmed somewhat, Dende wiped away his tears and faced Goku, although he continued to keep physical contact with Vegeta. "Goku, I don't dare show you, but in another reality, one that Vegeta experienced and then came back to us from, a terrible sickness wipes out everything on Earth, including us. There's something inside him. And- And it wakes up and begins to infect everything. Everyone dies."

Goku stared at the Guardian. "That's... scary. And totally insane. And almost unbelievable, but this is Vegeta, so I think I will believe it."

"Hey..." Vegeta actually laughed a little.

"The point is," said Dende, "I want to try to disable this... thing, before it wakes up again. I can scarcely believe what I saw, but I know it's true. It's too crazy to be just a dream," he chuckled. "Doesn't really make sense, but I don't know how else to explain it." He smiled at Vegeta. "We'll fix this. I promise."

And they did.

But the Darkness never died. It watched itself, its small other half, and seethed in the silence. It huffed and turned its gaze to another Universe. Oh. There was another piece. Poor little thing was clueless...

**_Time to wake up._ **


End file.
